


Endeavour: Union

by Parakeetist



Category: Endeavour (TV), Inspector Morse (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Crimes & Criminals, England (Country), F/M, Graphic Description, Oxford, Police Procedural, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15254934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeetist/pseuds/Parakeetist
Summary: Set in late 1968 and early 1969, around the beginning of series six, and right after the close of “Shadow.” A new detective joins the Thames Valley PD. Someone in Joan’s life comes back for a visit – with sinister results. Endeavour and Joan are tested early.I have invented a maiden name for the future Valerie Lewis. If anyone knows what her actual premarital surname was, please fill me in.Also, I have no idea where the good hotels are in Oxford. As before, I have invented some names and locations.Warning: some foul language, sexual situations, and graphic depictions of violence.Thank you. I hope you enjoy the story.





	Endeavour: Union

“Endeavour: Union” by Parakeetist

Cast of Characters:

Endeavour Morse  
Joan Thursday  
Fred Thursday  
Winifred Thursday  
Jim Strange  
Supt. Reginald Bright  
Mrs. Bright  
Dr. Max DeBryn  
Robert Lewis  
Valerie Lewis (going by maiden name in this story)  
Carol Thursday

New characters:

John Noble  
Various members of the Noble crime family  
Ron Thurman, who works for the Nobles  
Marcia Dempsey, an assistant librarian  
Various bartenders, hotel workers and pub employees  
Dave Lyons, small-time criminal  
Dr. Mark Latimer  
A school secretary  
Record store worker  
Stuart Granger, a school administrator  
Arlene Shelton, a realtor  
Restaurant delivery clerk  
Librarian  
News announcers  
DC Louis Connors  
DC Martin Eaves  
Several cab drivers  
Dr. Paul Howard

 

Act One, Scene One

 

(Endeavour wakes up. He opens his eyes and stretches. He looks next to him. Joan is still asleep. She is facing away from him, and hugging the pillow.)

(He moves a little bit closer and throws an arm around her midsection. He kisses her hair and rests his head on her shoulder.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “C’mon...” (He smiles, and kisses her cheek.)

Joan (mumbling): “What, what...” (She opens her eyes, and turns until she is lying on her back.) “Oh.” (She looks at him, and smiles.) “Morning.”

Endeavour: “I was just… thinking.” 

Joan: “’Bout what?”

Endeavour: “Where are we going to live? Here would be nice, but...”

Joan: “I know. Ah, give me a minute.” (She rubs her eyes.) “Today, I can look at the paper, call some places, get some prices.”

Endeavour: “Good.”

Joan: “I won’t sign any paperwork. I’ll leave that ‘til a time when we can go together.”

Endeavour: “Or, your father can. With a billy club.”

(Joan smiles.)

Joan: “Do stop.”

(Endeavour looks at the clock.)

Endeavour: “It’s five-thirty. I don’t have to be awake for another half-hour.”

Joan: “Too bad you, ah, already are.”

Endeavour: “How are we going to-” (He kisses her.) “Waste that time?” (He kisses her neck.)

Joan: “Oh, I can think of – a few things...” (She puts a hand on his shoulder.) 

Endeavour: “Oh, yes?” 

(He moves on top of her again.)

(Fade out, then fade in on: a half hour later, she relaxes on her side, as he reaches over the side of the bed to collect his clothing. He puts on his boxer shorts first, then picks up the pile of his other clothes.)

Endeavour: “I’ll get my shower.”

Joan (softly): “Yeah.”

(Endeavour hurries into the upstairs bathroom, and shuts the door. He takes a quick shower. Then he puts on his clothes.)

(He walks down the hall to Joan’s room.)

Endeavour: “Have you seen my shoes?”

Joan: “Next to the lamp.” 

Endeavour: “Oh, yes.” (He finds the shoes next to the lamp table, and puts them on. Then he faces her.) “So, I’ll call you later?”

Joan: (quietly): “Yes.” (She stretches, and closes her eyes.)

Endeavour: “Are you going to sleep all day?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “No.” (She shuts her eyes, and dozes off.)

(Endeavour quietly shuts the door, and walks out to his car.)

 

 

Act One, Scene Two

(Joan gets up, and gets ready for the day. She takes the bus to the doctor’s office, and signs in at the desk. The clerk shows her to a room. She waits until the doctor comes in.)

Latimer: “Hello. I’m Dr. Latimer. How are you today?”

Joan: “Well enough. I thought I’d come in for a check-up. And, I need a renewal of my – daily pills.”

Latimer: “Birth control?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Latimer: “We’ll do that. Anything else bothering you?”

Joan: “Well, I’m going to need a standard test for STIs.” 

Latimer: “I see. I’ll need a blood sample and a urine sample.”

Joan: “Fine.” 

(The doctor walks across the room to get some supplies.)

 

Act One, Scene Three

(Endeavour makes his way directly to the police station. He goes to his desk, and puts away his coat. Then he walks into the morning meeting.)

(Supt. Bright is standing at the podium.)

Bright: “Good morning, ladies and gentlemen.”

Everyone: “Good morning, sir.”

Bright: “Good. Again, fine fettle. I have some case assignments to read out, and then I’ll be speaking to some of you afterward. Understood?”

Everyone: “Yes, sir.”

Bright: “Very well. Here are your work orders...”

(He reads assignment names for a while. Then he reaches Endeavour’s name.)

Bright: “Ah, yes, Morse. You have another new one to tutor today. Meet Detective Constable Robert Lewis.”

Lewis: “Ah, hello.” 

(Endeavour turns to look at him. He is tall and muscular, with reddish-brown hair. He scratches his head, and won’t look Morse in the eye. Morse turns back to face Bright.)

Endeavour: “Right, sir.”

Bright: “You two, plus DC Strange, will be working on the Noble case today. That’s all. Dismissed.”

(Everybody walks out of the room and back to their desks.)

(Lewis opens and closes all the drawers on his desk.)

Endeavour: “Do you have to do that?”

Lewis: “It helps to know things.”

Endeavour: “What things?”

Lewis: “Oh, don’t start with me. I know what you did to that George fellow.”

Endeavour (frowning): “Hey, that’s uncalled for.”

Lewis: “Call me anyway. You’re only two feet away from my desk.”

Endeavour (under his breath): “I can see how this is going to go...”

(Lewis takes a few minutes to set up some things at his desk. He puts file folders in some drawers. He puts staplers and a paper calendar on the top. He takes a ceramic mug, and a small radio, and slaps them down on the calendar.)

Lewis: “Where’s the restroom?” 

Endeavour: “Down the hall, on your left. The canteen is further down, on the right.”

Lewis: “Got it. Thank you.”

(He reaches over and steals the newspaper from Endeavour’s desk.) 

Endeavour: “Hey, I was reading that.”

Lewis: “I saw you steal it from the meeting room. A PC had it.”

Endeavour: “Well – he’s not here now, is he?”

(Lewis looks at the crossword.)

Lewis: “Oh, and you got three answers wrong.”

(Endeavour looks over at the page, but Lewis closes it.)

(Lewis moves his radio closer to where he is sitting. He turns up the sound. It is tuned to the news station.)

Endeavour: “I usually prefer the classical station.”

Lewis (without looking up): “So?”

(Endeavour stares again, but decides not to get into the fight. He sits at his desk, and reads through a file.)

 

Act One, Scene Four

(Joan, by now finished with the doctor’s visit, takes a bus to an interview. It’s at a primary, the Meyer School. She sits in the waiting room for a few minutes. Then her name is called.)

Secretary: “Miss Thursday.” 

(Joan gets up. She walks down the hall. She is shown to an office. She takes a seat in front of the desk.)

(In a minute, the hiring manager comes in. He is in his mid-thirties, and has glasses and brown hair.) 

Granger: “Good afternoon. How are you?” (He shakes her hand.)

Joan: “Fine, thank you. Lovely facility you’ve got here.” (She hands him a folder, with her resume in it. He sits at his desk.)

Granger: “Thank you.” (He takes a long moment to read her file. Then he closes the folder.) “Do you know any type of computer programming?”

Joan: “No, but I am certainly willing to take a course.”

Granger: “Aha. And you just got your license at the Sullivan School?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Granger: “Why aren’t you working there?”

Joan: “They had a hiring freeze after the last term ended.”

Granger: “Hmm.” (He shuffles some papers on his desk.) “Well, you’ll have to wear snow boots for a couple of months. If you get the job, that is.”

Joan: “I would be willing to.” (She smiles.)

Granger: “How many kilograms can you lift without assistance?”

Joan: “About ten or twelve.”

Granger: “Hmm. Do you know how to change the coffee machine?”

Joan (puzzled): “Uh, yes.”

Granger: “Good.” (He taps a pen on the desk.) “We have a busy office. You’ll have to learn how to use a copier.”

Joan: “I know how.”

Granger: “Interesting. You any familiar with art at all?”

Joan: “Yes. I took courses in art history at college. My certificate’s in general education, but I know my painters.”

Granger: “Hmm.” (He puts aside her folder.) “We’ll take two weeks to make our decision. Good luck. You may go now.”

Joan: “Thank you, sir. It’s been a pleasure.” 

Granger: “Yes.” 

(She waits a moment for him to say goodbye, but he does not. She gets up and leaves.)

 

Act One, Scene Five

(Joan makes her way home. She opens the door. Her parents are home from work.)

Winifred: “Hi, dear.” (She kisses her daughter on the cheek.)

Thursday: “Hello.” (He has permanently moved the television set from the side room to a table in the living room. He takes a moment to adjust the antennae.) “These damn things.” (At last, he is satisfied with the results, and sits on the couch.)

Winifred: “So, how was the interview?”

Joan: “Brief. I was expecting a lot more questions about what I learned while I was in training. But he just wanted to know if I could run the copier, that sort of thing.”

Thursday: “Oh. Well, they’ll get a fabulous teacher, if they hire you on.”

Joan: “Thank you, Dad.” (She smiles, and takes a seat on the couch. They are watching the news.)

Winifred: “Can I see you for a minute?” (She waves a hand toward the kitchen.)

Joan: “Yes.” (She walks over to her mother.) “What is it?”

Winifred: “I wanted to talk to you about something else. Did you go to the doctor today?”

Joan: “Yes, it was before my interview. He gave me a couple of tests.”

Winifred: “And did you get anything?”

Joan: “I don’t know what you mean.”

Winifred: “Darling, I’m not still in school myself. Did you pick up your pills?”

Joan: “Ah, yes. The bag is, ah, over there.” (She points to the living room.) 

Winifred: “That’s good. I’d take them to your room, if you please.”

Joan: “Sure.” 

Winifred: “So.” (She takes a couple bottles of soda pop from the fridge, and opens them. She hands one to Joan and takes the other for herself.) “How is DS Morse?”

Joan: “Oh, all right.” (She smiles and blushes faintly.) 

Winifred: “Will he be here later on?”

Joan: “I don’t know, I didn’t call him.”

Winifred (pause): “Is he getting cold feet?”

Joan: “Mother, please.” 

Winifred: “For the record, I hope he doesn’t.” (She sips her drink.)

Joan: “Thank you.” (She drinks as well.)

Winifred: “Oh, I got you the dress out of storage. Let’s see.” (She goes into a side room, then waves for her daughter to follow her.) 

(Joan walks in. The dress is in a clear plastic bag. Her mother takes it out.)

Winifred: “Here. Give it a try.” (She steps into the hall and closes the door.)

(A moment later, she knocks on the door.)

Winifred: “Are you ready?”

Joan: “Yes.”

(She opens the door.)

Joan: “It’s a bit tight, but I could go off sweets for a few weeks.”

Winifred: “It looks wonderful.”

Joan: “Great.” (She spins around, so her mother can view the back, and then to the front again.) “I’ll change again.”

Winifred: “Fine, dear.” (She shuts the door again.) 

(Thursday calls from the living room.)

Thursday: “I’ve called a couple of churches, to see when they have time. They told me next spring.”

Winifred: “That’s a good goal, then.” (She taps the door.) “You ready yet?”

Joan: “Ah, the zipper in back seems to be stuck.” 

Winifred: “Okay.” (She walks back to the living room. Then she remembers something.) “Oh, I’ve got to change the air fresheners in the upstairs rooms. I’ll be right back.”

Thursday: “Sure.”

(In a moment, Thursday gets up to use the restroom.)

(The doorbell rings. It’s Endeavour. He knocks, waits a few seconds, and knocks again. He tries the door. The handle is not locked. He walks in.)

Endeavour: “Hello?” (He looks around, and decides to wait just inside the door.) 

(Joan walks out, looking for her mother.)

Joan: “Mom, can you help-” (She looks up, and notices Endeavour.)

(He turns his head and stares at her.)

(Joan stares as well. In a moment, she turns and walks very quickly back to the side room. She shuts the door, and resumes the struggle to unzip the dress. This time, she is successful. She hurries to pull on her regular skirt and blouse, and walks back out.) 

(Joan finds her father is back, and is sitting on the couch, next to Endeavour.)

Thursday: “Why don’t you come sit with us?” 

Joan: “I’ll sit-” (She picks a chair next to the couch.)

Thursday (raising his eyebrows): “Okay...” (He clears his throat.) “I called a couple of churches. I was telling your mother before. They said the earliest they have a Saturday open is in the spring.”

(Endeavour smiles and looks at the floor.)

(Winifred comes back downstairs.)

Winifred: “Oh, hello.” (She kisses Endeavour on the cheek.) 

Endeavour (mumbling): “Hello.”

Winifred: “Are you going to stay for dinner?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes, if you don’t mind.” (He smiles slightly.)

Winifred: “Pasta okay?”

Endeavour: “Sure.” (Again with the small grin.)

(She goes into the kitchen and begins to cook.)

(Cut to: the meal is ready.)

Winifred: “Everyone, come eat.”

(They all go to the dinner table and sit. Winifred sets up plates for everyone. They eat.)

Thursday: “Did you notice, they may have to call a local election this year? Not the time for it, I say.”

Winifred: “Interesting.”

Endeavour (to Joan): “Ah, I got you something. I was in the store.” (He hands her a small box of candy.) 

Joan: “Oh… thank you.” (She pats his hand.) “Ah, I did look up some flats in the paper. I called the landlords. Haven’t been able to visit, though.”

Thursday: “I’ll take care of that, sometime. You’ll have to have some help. And a fridge, some furniture – we’ll be able to take care of some things. Might get you some used things. A little less shiny than the new ones, but they don’t cost as much.”

Joan: “Thank you.” 

Endeavour: “They say the Americans are going to land a craft on the Moon this summer.”

Joan: “Oh yes?”

Endeavour: “That’s right, with people in it.”

Thursday: “People are actually going to walk on the Moon?”

Winifred: “I’ll say.”

Thursday: “Goddamn States, always getting there before we do.”

Winifred: “Frederick.”

Joan (smiling): “Dad, I don’t think the Moon men are going to come get us.” 

Thursday: “It’s an achievement in science. Next thing you know, they’re going to build a rocket to Mars, or some such.”

(Joan laughs.)

Joan: “I think it takes over two years just to get to Mars. About five years for a round trip.”

Thursday: “Five years?” (He sips his drink.)

Joan: “Yeah.” 

Thursday: “Impossible.” (He eats some more.)

Joan: “Well, you may need several crews, sleeping in shifts.”

Endeavour: “Suspended animation?”

Joan: “Maybe.”

Thursday: “That’s going to be one hell of a big ship. Soon there’ll be monsters, robots, everything.” (He shakes his head, and continues to eat.)

(Joan chuckles.)

(After dinner, everyone moves to the living room, and they watch a movie. It’s ‘Lost in Space.’)

Thursday: “See, now, this is what I was talking about.”

Endeavour: “You’re afraid of fiction, sir?”

Thursday: “Don’t tell me ‘afraid.’ It’s wise caution.”

(Endeavour smiles to himself, but doesn’t say anything.)

(Time passes. Thursday gets up from his chair.)

Thursday: “Well, that’s it for me. I’ll see everyone tomorrow.” (He walks upstairs.)

(Winifred gets up to get a drink from the kitchen.)

(Endeavour and Joan sit and watch the next show, a news update. He idly reaches out his hand. She picks up his fingers. He raises an eyebrow.)

Endeavour: “You’ve got, ah, a little bit of sauce still on your lip.”

Joan: “Really?” (She rubs her lip.)

Endeavour: “No. Other side. Here, let me.” (He kisses her. It lasts several seconds. Afterward:)

Joan: “Oh… did you get it?”

Endeavour: “Don’t think so.” (He kisses her again.)

Winifred: “Ahem. Children.” (She walks in with a tray, which holds three drinks. She puts the tray on a side table and passes them two root beers. The third is for her.)

Endeavour: “Ah, yes.” (He smiles very briefly and takes his glass. To Joan, he says:) “Ah, how did everything go at the interview?”

Joan: “Well enough, but the hiring man seemed to want to turn me into a secretary. Nothing wrong with that job, but I want to teach.”

Endeavour: “I hope you get the right one.”

Joan: “I hope so too.”

Winifred: “How much does this school pay?”

Joan: “A little bit more than the Sullivan School did. The ad said I’d have to do two additional hours of tutoring per week, though.”

Winifred: “Hmm, it may be worth it. Wait and see.”

Joan: “I will.” 

Endeavour: “Is it near a bus line?”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Good. Then you don’t have to get a car right away.”

Joan: “I’ll get a bus pass.”

Winifred: “Right.” (She sips her drink.) 

Joan: “Ah, I also went to the doctor this morning.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Ah – is everything okay?”

Joan: “Yes. He gave me a test. He’ll have the results by Friday morning.”

Endeavour: “Oh. What was the test for?”

(Joan wants to say STIs, but mindful of her mother, instead says:)

Joan: “Ah, pneumonia.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Well, this would be the time of year for it. I should go, too.”

Joan: “That’s good.” (She darts a glance at him, smiles, and looks down.)

Endeavour: “Well.” (He stands, and goes to give Mrs. Thursday a brief kiss on the cheek.) “I’ll see myself out. Goodnight, everyone.” (He waves, puts on his jacket, and walks out the door.)

 

Act Two, Scene One

 

(Endeavour makes his way home to the flat. Jim has changed into a t-shirt and jeans.) 

Jim: “Hey, how’re you doing?”

Endeavour: “Still breathing.”

Jim: “That’s good. Here’s your mail.” (He hands Endeavour a bunch of envelopes.) “Did you happen to make a doctor’s appointment yet?”

Endeavour (pause): “No.”

Jim: “Well, do that. It’s the time of year for us all to have it at the station. I don’t want to be the one who comes down with the killer flu because you forgot to take your shot.”

Endeavour: “I’ll go.”

Jim: “Thanks.” (He sits in the recliner and watches TV.)

(Endeavour sits at the kitchen table and goes through the mail. He finds a bright pink envelope, which turns out to have a greeting card, from Carol Thursday. She is Joan’s cousin, and the woman with whom he had a one-night stand, not long ago. He frowns.)

(He opens up the card. The camera view goes over his shoulder, as he reads:)

Card: “Hi, sweetie! I’ve been thinking about the time we spent together. I’d love to see you again. You were so great! Give me a call sometime. Grrrrrr!” (There is a smiley-face drawn under the writing.)

(Endeavour goes to his room and puts the card away in a desk drawer. He paces back and forth.)

(Jim butts his head in, to ask him something, and stops. He mutters:)

Jim: “Weirdo.”

(Then he walks away.)

 

Act Two, Scene Two

(The next day. Joan goes to visit one of the new flats. She is with the realtor, Mrs. Arlene Shelton.)

Shelton: “Here we are!” (She unlocks the door to the flat. They walk in.) “Now. You have a fiance, you said?”

Joan: “Ah, yes.”

Shelton: “I hope I get to meet him soon.”

Joan: “I think so. He’s at work now. He’s a detective.”

Shelton: “Oh! Well, here is your first room. You’ll note it’s quite significant. It’s a few meters larger than usual.”

Joan: “Yes, it’s very nice. I like the light green paint.”

Shelton: “Yes, it’s very neutral on the eyes.” 

(Next, Shelton walks into the master bedroom.)

Shelton: “Here is where you’ll be sleeping.”

Joan: “It’s lovely.”

Shelton: “Yes, you’ll have plenty of space for a few plants on the dresser, if you are to put one along this wall, here.” (She points.) “Now, did you say when you’re planning to start a family?”

Joan: “Ah, we haven’t decided yet.”

Shelton: “Oh. Well, there is a small side room, which you could use as a space for the first baby.”

(Shelton walks out and goes to the kitchen.)

Joan: “Are these appliances included?”

Shelton: “Well, no. They are just for show. They will be taken out by the time you’re ready to move in. You’ll have to arrange for your own.”

Joan: “Very good.” (She takes a camera out of her purse.) “Do you mind if I take some pictures?”

Shelton: “Certainly, go right ahead.”

(Joan walks around and takes several snapshots. Then she faces Shelton and shakes her hand.)

Joan: “It’s been lovely to meet you. I’ll give you a call in a few days.”

Shelton: “Please do. And good luck with your family.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(She heads down the block, to a bus stop. The bus arrives, and she heads home.)

(Joan opens the door and walks into her house.)

Winifred: “Good afternoon, dear.”

Joan: “Hi, Mom.” (She puts down her bag on a side table.) “How are you?”

Winifred: “I’m well. How did it go today?”

Joan: “The place was nice. A little wider front room than I expected. She said we can’t keep any of the appliances, though. I didn’t think to make her an offer, to change her mind.”

Winifred: “That’s par for the course, darling. Let me make you something to tide you over until dinner.”

(Winifred puts together a small salad. She hands her daughter the bowl, and a fork. Joan sits down on the couch.)

Joan: “How’s Dad? Is he home yet?”

Winifred: “No, but he should be, soon.”

(Joan eats her salad.)

(A little time passes. Then:)

Joan: “Ah, I’m going to take a brief rest upstairs, Mom. Thank you for the salad.” (She finishes the food, and puts her bowl and fork in the sink. She kisses her mother on the cheek, and walks up to her room.)

(There, she puts on her radio, sits down on her bed, and reads an issue of ‘Nature.’)

(Before long, she dozes off. The camera pans over her body, underneath the sheets. The magazine is now on a table by the lamp. Prior to sleep, she has turned off the radio.)

(Some time goes by. Joan wakes up, and rushes to the bathroom.)

(There, she is voluminously sick. Afterward, she takes a couple paper towels, wets them, and wipes her face. She takes a cup of water, rinses out her mouth, and spits. She does this again. Then she straightens up, and puts a hand on her stomach.)

(She walks into the hallway. Here, she bumps into her father.)

Thursday: “You okay? You didn’t come down for dinner.”

Joan: “I’m okay, Dad. Thanks.”

Thursday: “Really? You don’t look it. Take some antacid. Did you want your Mom to heat up something, to fill your stomach?”

Joan: “No, thanks, Dad. I’m really all right.”

Thursday: “Go get the antacid. Go.” (He points back down the hall.)

Joan: “All right, Dad.” 

(She walks back to the bathroom, and takes two antacid tablets. She drinks a bit more water, and heads to her room. There, she changes into a nightgown, and slips into bed.)

(Joan puts a hand on her stomach. She turns over, so that she can see the pictures on top of her desk. One of them shows Endeavour standing with her father.)

Joan (murmuring): “I wonder...” (Her hand remains on her stomach.)

 

Act Two, Scene Three

(At the police station, the next day. It’s the middle of the morning.)

(Lewis walks into the center of the detectives’ work room.)

Lewis: “All right, who burned the toast in the break room? Damn place smells like a house burned down.”

Endeavour (pause): “Well, don’t look at me. I didn’t even eat yet.”

Lewis: “No? You didn’t eat?”

Endeavour: “That’s what I said.”

Lewis: “Okay, I can see you’re going to be difficult.” (He scratches the back of his neck.) “I’ll just get the air freshener.” (He walks back down the hall.)

(Soon, he returns to the main room. He stands in front of Endeavour’s desk.)

Lewis: “Did you give me those notes on the Noble case?”

Endeavour: “Yes, they’re in the folder on your desk.”

Lewis: “You didn’t put them in the ‘In’ box. It says right on the thing.” (He points to his desk.)

Endeavour: “I didn’t-” (He looks toward the other man’s desk, then rustles among the folders on his own again. He finds the folder, and gives it to Lewis.) “Sorry about that.”

Lewis: “All right. Just so you know.”

(He takes the folder and goes to his seat. He begins to read, sometimes saying words aloud.)

Lewis: “Noble was first arrested, blah blah blah… The law office had a mysterious fire when the, hmm hmm...”

Endeavour: “Could you not do that.”

Lewis: “What’s the magic word?”

Endeavour: “Pencil? Rain cloud? I don’t know.”

Lewis: “It’s ‘please.’”

Endeavour (sighing): “Okay, could you please not do that?”

Lewis: “Nah. Helps me learn.”

(Endeavour, furious, bites his lip and taps a pen on the desk. Then he thinks better of his next reply, and goes back to work, studying his own papers.)

(Time passes. The end of shift arrives. Lewis walks down the hall.)

Lewis: “Look, something I found in the evidence room.” (He plunks down a large photograph on Endeavour’s desk. The photo shows two sets of prints close-up: one of the original fingertip, and one focusing on the prints on a crowbar.) “Looks the same, you’re welcome.” 

Endeavour: “What?”

Lewis: “Read it. The right and the left side look the same. Meaning, we can pin down at least one of the gang members, for use of the crowbar.” (He rocks back and forth on his feet.) “Don’t you just love me?” (He grins.)

(Endeavour mumbles to himself and puts on his coat.) 

(They walk out into the parking lot.)

Lewis: “I hope you’re not going to be sour the rest of your life. I tell you, that’s hard to put up with.”

Endeavour: “The rest of my life? Are you a psychiatrist?”

Lewis: “Well, just take me to the pub. I need a drink.”

Endeavour (pause): “Okay, just as long as you pay for yours.”

Lewis: “I don’t know how much it costs in town, but honey, I don’t have to.” (He gets in the passenger side.) 

(Endeavour just stares for a moment, then gets in the driver’s side.)

(Cut to: they arrive at the pub, and sit at a table in the far corner of the room. Endeavour flags down a waiter.)

Lewis: “Vodka. He’ll have the same.”

Endeavour: “But I don’t like-” 

Lewis: “Make them both doubles, please. Lots of ice.”

(Endeavour slumps a little in his chair.)

Endeavour (muttering): “This night is already turning bad.”

Lewis: “You look like an elf. I don’t like elves. My favorite character in ‘The Lord of the Rings’ was Gandalf. He’s a big man, like me.”

Endeavour (slowly): “What did you just say?”

Lewis: “Just to say. Your ears look pointy.”

Endeavour: “They do not!”

Lewis: “Yes, they do.”

(The waiter brings the drinks. Lewis pays the waiter.)

Lewis: “Here, I got the first round.” (He tips the glass in the air, then drinks about a quarter of it.)

Endeavour: “I don’t even like-” (He gives up, and takes a sip.) “Ouch, this is harsh.”

Lewis: “So, you got a girlfriend?”

Endeavour: “Excuse me?”

Lewis: “Are you seeing anyone?”

Endeavour: “No, I – well, actually I do. We just got engaged.”

Lewis: “Mazel tov.” (He drinks again.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

Lewis: “Gotta love a man who can’t remember he’s about to get married. That bodes really well.”

Endeavour (shooting Lewis a side-eyed glare): “If you came here to make me angry, you have succeeded.” (He sips his drink.)

Lewis (getting up): “Well, I’d better go put on a song, or we’re going to die of boredom. Be right back.”

Endeavour: “Don’t.” 

(Lewis ignores him and goes to the jukebox. He puts in coins, and picks ‘Dear Prudence,’ by the Beatles, ‘Folsom Prison Blues,’ by Johnny Cash, and ‘Sister Ray’ by the Velvet Underground.)

(Lewis comes back and sits down. Endeavour growls over his drink.)

Endeavour: “Oh, God, another rock and roller? I have to put up with this again?”

Lewis (pause): “You know, you don’t own the world. You can’t change what people like.”

Endeavour: “But I-”

Lewis: “I’m sure you’ve got plenty of records, to which you can listen, when you are at home.”

Endeavour: “I do.” 

(Time passes. It is a few hours later.)

(Lewis yawns and stretches.)

Lewis: “Looks like it’s time for me to get a cab. How are you getting home?”

Endeavour: “I’m driving.”

Lewis: “You’re sloshed.”

Endeavour: “Am not.” (He drinks the last of his latest round, and wobbles a bit on his chair.)

Lewis: “Have we got anybody in this place who lives close to you?”

(Endeavour looks around.)

Endeavour: “No.”

Lewis: “Take a bus. I’m sure the pub will let you come back for your car in the morning.”

Endeavour: “No.” 

Lewis (sighing): “All right, you’re going to chance it. See you later.” (He gets up and waves.) “Go see your fiancee.”

Endeavour: “My what?”

Lewis: “You said you were engaged, remember?”

Endeavour (blinking): “I am? I did?”

(Lewis rolls his eyes.)

Lewis: “Good luck. Go home, make her happy.” (He winks, and pushes his chair toward the table.)

Endeavour (getting up): “Now, listen here.” (He wobbles again.) “You don’t get to tell me anything, especially about-” (He goes into a spasm of coughing.)

Lewis: “Careful.”

Endeavour: “About my acquaintances, or anything else. I outrank you. I’m higher than you.”

Lewis: “I daresay.” (He waves again, and turns to walk out of the pub.)

Endeavour: “Listen.” (He grabs Lewis by the shoulder, and takes a swing at him. It grazes his collarbone.)

Lewis: “Okay, buddy.” (He hauls back and smashes Endeavour in the nose.)

(Endeavour goes flying back into the chairs and table. His nose is broken. It bleeds considerably.)

(He lies on the floor and rolls around, holding his nose, and howling in agony.)

Endeavour: “You broke my face. My face. Oww.”

(Lewis stands over him, but does not offer him a hand.)

(In a few moments, Endeavour is able to get up, first to his knees, then to his feet. He bends, grasps his knees, then stands straight again. He gives Lewis a sour stare.)

Endeavour: “Ouch. Ouch.” (He turns and staggers out the door.)

(A waiter comes out.)

Waiter: “What was that? Are you all right? Was there a fight?”

Lewis: “No, everything’s fine. Thanks.”

(Lewis looks around one more time, then leaves as well.) 

 

Act Two, Scene Four

(The next morning. At Endeavour’s flat. He wakes up, in his undershirt and boxers. His sheets are horribly rumpled, and the room smells bad. He sits up, and cradles his head.) 

(He looks around the room. It looks like he got sick into the garbage pail.)

(He picks up the bag and carries it to the bathroom, where he disposes of it. He puts bandages on his face. Then he takes a shower.)

(Apparently, Jim has gotten up and gone to work before him.)

(Cut to: now fully dressed, he walks out to his car. It is parked with two tires on the curb. He blinks in shock.) 

(Endeavour heads to the station.)

(When he gets to his desk, he takes two aspirin and drinks some water. He notices Lewis, who is sitting across from him.)

Endeavour: “You made it home.”

Lewis: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Listen, ah – I know we had a big problem, but we have to work together on this case. And a lot of other things. So, can we call a truce for now?”

Lewis (pause): “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(Jim walks up.)

Jim: “I’ve got some new notes for us to go over. Let’s go.” 

(They walk to a conference room, down the hall.) 

Jim (to Endeavour): “By the way, what the hell happened to your nose?”

Endeavour: “Oh, it’s nothing.”

Jim: “Repeatedly fell onto somebody’s fist?”

Endeavour (sighing): “Let’s talk about this later.”

(Jim pulls up a blackboard, puts a folder on the table, and picks up a piece of chalk. He begins to write.)

(Cut to: Hours later. It’s the end of shift. The three detectives walk out into the parking lot.)

Endeavour (to Jim): “I believe this is your day to buy dinner.”

Jim: “No kidding? It says that where?”

Endeavour: “In your contract.”

Jim: “The one I signed?”

Endeavour: “Yeah.”

Jim: “Well, all right. Into the car.”

(All three get into Jim’s car. He drives to a food shop.)

(He parks and gets out. He goes into the shop, orders three chicken dinners, and pays.)

(While he’s waiting, a young woman comes up behind him in line.)

Marcia: “Hello.”

Jim: “Hi.”

Marcia: “What’cha doing?”

Jim: “Ordering. For my friends. They’re outside.”

Marcia: “Ah, they stuck you with the bill.” (Jim laughs.) “I’m Marcia.”

Jim: “I’m Jim.”

Marcia: “I’ve just come from the library. I work there.”

Jim: “Oh, so you’re smart.”

(Marcia giggles.)

Marcia: “They tell me. Anyway, I’m here for a quick dinner, because we’re pressed for time. One girl quit just this week. We have to hire somebody pretty soon.”

Jim (raising an eyebrow): “Oh, really? As it happens, my friend outside is, ah, he knows a girl who could use some work.”

Marcia: “Does he, now?”

(The clerk comes up and asks Marcia for her order.)

Clerk: “What’ll it be, miss?”

Marcia: “Ah, beef with broccoli, please.”

Clerk: “I’ll put that in for you.” (He takes her money and walks away.)

Jim: “Listen, would you mind if I, ah, got your number? Just to give it to my friend, so he can give it to his fiancee.”

Marcia: “Yeah, here.” (She takes a pen and a little notepad out of her jacket pocket. She writes the information, and gives him the note.) “Tell her to call me tomorrow morning. I can probably have them fit her in for an interview.”

Jim: “Good.” (Jim’s food is ready. He picks up the bag.)

(He waits a couple minutes, until Marcia’s food is ready.)

Marcia: “Thank you.”

Clerk: “You’re welcome. Come and see us again.”

(Jim and Marcia walk out onto the pavement. He faces her.)

Jim: “Wave hello.”

(Marcia turns and waves toward the car. The detectives waiting inside just stare at her.)

Jim: “So, can I call you sometime?”

Marcia: “Ah… I thought you were only asking for my number for your friend.”

Jim: “Yes, but I memorized every digit.”

Marcia (laughing): “I suppose it’s okay. I’ll see you later.”

Jim: “Yeah. See you.” (He gets into the car, and hands the big bag of food back to Lewis.)

Lewis: “Take us back to the station, so I can get my car.”

Jim: “Affirmative.”

Lewis: “Thanks.” 

(Jim drives to the station. When they park, Lewis gets out.)

Lewis: “See you tomorrow.”

Jim: “Yeah.” (Lewis closes the door and walks away. Jim remembers the number in his pocket.) “Here.” (He hands Endeavour the piece of paper.)

Endeavour: “What’s that?”

Jim: “I may have landed a job for your girl. Tell her I said she’s welcome.”

Endeavour: “Oh?” (He tucks the paper in his coat pocket.)

Jim: “Yeah, that woman I was speaking to said she was a librarian, and Joan would be welcome to call her office tomorrow. Tell her from me.”

Endeavour (pause): “Okay. I’m surprised you remembered.” 

Jim: “I’ve got a mind for details.”

(Jim starts the car, and they head home.)

(He pulls up at the flat and parks. They walk in.)

(He puts their food on the table. They start to eat.)

Endeavour: “Ah, I’ve got to make a phone call.”

Jim: “Go ahead.” (He does not move.)

Endeavour: “Aren’t you going to-” (He stares at Jim for a moment, then gives up.)

(He picks up the phone and calls Joan’s house. Her mother answers.)

Winifred: “Hello?”

Endeavour: “Ah, hi, is Joan there?” 

Winifred: “She’s not available at the moment. Can I take a message?”

Endeavour: “Ah… tell her I’ve got a number for her. It’s 555-9283. It’s for a librarian. She can call to see about applying for a job.”

Winifred: “Thank you, that’s very thoughtful. I appreciate it.”

Endeavour: “How’s she doing?”

Winifred: “Ah, she was a little unwell the other night.”

Endeavour: “That’s too bad.” 

Winifred: “Well, she should be able to go to the next interview tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “That’s good. Give her my regards.”

Winifred: “Thank you. Goodbye now.”

Endeavour: “Goodbye.” (He hangs up.)

(Cut to: Joan’s house. She comes out of her room and walks down the hall to the bathroom.)

(Her mother runs into her in the hallway.)

Winifred: “That was just DS Morse, honey. He said you can have this number. You can call this person tomorrow, and ask about a job at the library.” (Her mother hands her the note.)

Joan: “Oh. Thank you.” 

Winifred: “How are you doing?”

Joan: “Well, not much better.”

Winifred: “Do you think you can go to the interview tomorrow?”

Joan: “I’ll try.”

Winifred: “Take your antacids tonight.”

Joan: “Yeah, I will.” (She walks down the hall to the bathroom.)

 

Act Two, Scene Five

(The next morning. Joan gets up and calls the library.)

Librarian: “Hello?”

Joan: “Hello, yes, my name is Joan Thursday. I received this number from one of your employees.”

Librarian: “Indeed?”

Joan: “They said you may be looking for an assistant librarian. I was wondering if I might apply.”

Librarian: “Well, we do have a need. When can you come in?”

Joan: “Would later today be all right?”

Librarian: “Yes, I believe we can fit you in. Would ten o’clock be all right?”

Joan: “Yes, I can come in by then.”

Librarian: “Thank you. Bring a copy of your resume.”

Joan: “I will. Thank you.” (She hangs up.)

(She gets ready for the day. Then she heads out to the bus.)

(Cut to: She walks in the door of the library.)

Librarian: “May I help you?”

Joan: “Yes, I’m here for my interview.”

Librarian: “Ah yes, come with me. Marcia, you’re wanted at the front desk.” (Marcia walks up.) “Take my place for a moment.”

Marcia: “Yes.”(To Joan:) “Hi there.”

Joan: “Hello.”

(Joan walks into the back office. She sits down. So does the librarian.)

Librarian: “So, miss! Tell me a little about yourself.”

Joan: “Well, I studied education at college. My certificate is for the primary grades.”

Librarian: “And do you know how to use a computer?”

Joan: “Not the in-depth programming, but I can run some simple commands.”

Librarian: “That’s good. We won’t have the machines installed right away, but it’s just good to know in advance.”

(Joan smiles.)

(Cut to: The end of the interview. Joan shakes hands with the librarian, and heads home.)

(She walks up to her parents’ door, and opens it.)

(Endeavour is seated at the table, with her father.)

Joan: “Oh...”

(He looks up, but does not say anything just yet.)

Joan: “Hi, what are you two talking about?” (She smiles.)

Thursday: “The Noble case.”

Joan: “Oh.” (Pause) “I thought we left work on the table in the hall?”

Thursday: “Well, sometimes I have to bypass that. You should know by now.”

Joan (a little taken aback): “All right, Dad.” (She looks down, and walks upstairs.)

(Once in her room, she puts on the radio, sits on the bed, and picks up her copy of ‘Nature’ again. She dabs her face with a tissue, as she is so nervous, she has now broken out in a cold sweat.)

(Cut to: downstairs, Endeavour fidgets on his chair. He scratches the back of his head.)

Endeavour: “Sir, do you really think we should be talking about this now? I mean, she was right, wasn’t she?”

Thursday: “Come on, just a little more to go. Now, let’s see.” (He writes down some things on a notepad.) “John Noble is the head of the gang. Ron Thurman works for him. Let’s see, how many felonies...” (He notices Endeavour has a far-away look in his eyes.) “Hey, are you paying attention?”

Endeavour: “Yes, sir.” 

Thursday: “Then tell me, what did I just say?”

Endeavour: “John Noble is the head of the gang, Ron Thurman works for him, and I think you wanted to know how many felonies they have between them.”

Thursday: “Good. Can’t have a fellow getting his head in the clouds.”

(Thursday writes some more notes. In a few minutes, he is done.)

Endeavour: “Do you, ah, need me anymore, sir?”

Thursday: “No, you can go. I’m turning in early. I’ll take these notes back to the station tomorrow. Good night.”

Endeavour: “Good night, sir.”

(Thursday walks upstairs, and goes to his room.)

(Endeavour moves from the table to the couch.)

(Joan opens her door and walks downstairs.)

Joan: “Ah, hello.”

Endeavour: “Hello.”

Joan (frowning): “What happened to your face?”

Endeavour: “Oh, it’s not as bad as it looks.” (He faintly smiles.)

Joan: “No, I’m getting you some aspirin.”

(She walks to the bathroom, and gets him some aspirin and a little paper cup of water.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.” (He takes the pills and gulps the water.)

(Joan sits next to him on the couch.)

Joan: “Are you going to tell me how it happened?” 

Endeavour: “Well, ah-” (He smiles and looks down.)

Joan (murmuring): “I guess not.”

Endeavour: “Well, did you get any information on the flat?”

Joan: “Yes. The building is only a few miles from here. I’ll get the papers.”

(Before she can get up, Endeavour grabs her hand, and pulls her in for a kiss.)

(She breaks it off.)

Joan: “I’ve got to go.” (She smiles, and goes upstairs.)

(In a minute, she comes back with some papers from the realtor.)

Joan: “This is what Mrs. Shelton gave me.” (She hands him a page from the contract.) “I didn’t sign anything or pay anything yet. It’s just for show.” (She points to a place that Mrs. Shelton marked out with a highlighter.) “’No unmarried couples may rent together.’”

Endeavour: “That’s a bit dated.”

Joan: “Yes.”

Endeavour: “Did she say when we’d be expected to move in?”

Joan: “She didn’t give us a time limit, but I suspect some time within the next month or two would be appropriate.”

Endeavour: “Oh. Well then, I bet your father starts to really get on my case.”

Joan: “You mean you don’t want to-” (She stops, and looks troubled. She looks away.) 

(Winifred walks in the room. She is carrying a basket of laundry.)

Winifred (to Endeavour): “Oh, hello.”

Endeavour (sitting back): “Hello.”

Winifred: “I’ll leave you two alone. Bye now.” (She takes the basket upstairs.)

(Joan waits a moment, then puts on the late-night news.)

Endeavour: “I, ah-” (He has his mind on telling her about the card from Carol, but decides not to.) “Had a bit of a tough time at the station today.”

Joan: “Yes. Whatever happened to your face must have hurt. Was it a fight with a suspect?”

Endeavour: “No, it was-” (He stops short.) “There was this-” (He stops again.)

Joan: “Don’t lie.”

Endeavour (quietly): “I’ll tell you some other time.”

Joan: “Oh. I see.” (Pause) “So, we’re keeping secrets?”

Endeavour: “It’s not like that.”

Joan: “Oh.” (Pause) “Tell me, how is it?”

(He looks at her, and shakes his head.)

Joan: “Well, that’s-” (She trails off.) 

(Looking at the TV, Endeavour props one hand against his face. He moves the other to Joan’s knee. Gently, he moves it back and forth.)

(Minutes later, he leans over and tries to kiss her. Joan is still watching the TV.)

(He turns her chin toward him, and kisses her. It goes on for several seconds.)

(He puts his hands on her waist. Slowly, he moves them up.)

Joan: “Oh-”

Endeavour: “Don’t be afraid-” (He leans over slowly, so that she moves toward the cushions.) 

(Thursday walks downstairs. He is wearing pajamas and a bathrobe. He looks down, and mutters to himself.)

(Endeavour and Joan move apart. Thursday doesn’t notice, as he is still walking around and mumbling.)

(Moments later, Thursday finds what he was looking for: his slippers. He pulls them out from under a chair.)

Thursday: “Goodnight.” (He puts on the slippers, and walks back upstairs.)

(Endeavour smiles for a moment, then gets up and puts on his coat.)

Endeavour: “I’d better get going. See you.” (He walks to the door.)

Joan: “No kiss goodnight?” 

Endeavour: “Ah, I have to-” (He smiles, and slips out the door.)

(Joan sighs and puts her hands on her knees. After a moment, she gets up and shuts off the TV, and goes upstairs.)

 

Act Three, Scene One

(At the police station. It’s the middle of the day.)

(Jim walks up to Endeavour’s desk.)

Jim: “Are you allowed to have personal visitors during the day? Because there’s someone here to see you.”

Endeavour: “Who is it?”

Jim: “Ah, it’s-” (He frowns.) “It’s someone you know.”

Endeavour: “Who?”

Jim: “Ah, the – oh, you know.”

Endeavour: “What?”

(All of a sudden, Carol walks in the room. Jim sighs.)

Jim: “Ma’am, I believe I asked you to wait in the room.”

Carol: “No, thank you.” (She turns to face Endeavour.) “Hi, Dev.”

Jim: “This should be interesting.” (He turns and walks away.)

Endeavour (angrily): “What are you doing here?”

Carol: “Just came to see if you wanted to get some lunch.”

Endeavour: “I don’t. It’s not time.”

Carol: “So, you want me to wait?” (She giggles.)

Endeavour: “No. I do not.” (He turns back to the typewriter.)

(Carol puts her hand flat over the keys.)

Endeavour: “Hey! Don’t do that!”

Carol: “Silly.” (She grins.) “Do you want me to come back later?”

Endeavour: “No. Please, leave.”

Carol (suddenly frowning): “You’re making a big mistake.”

Endeavour (very sharply): “Leave.”

(Carol stares for a minute, then:)

Carol: “All right. I’ll come back later.”

Endeavour: “Don’t!” (He calls after as she walks away.)

(She makes a rude gesture with one hand, and continues down the hall.)

 

Act Three, Scene Two

(At the Thursday home. Joan comes home from having had lunch and spent the day out. She picks up the mail.)

(She goes to sit at the kitchen table, and sorts through it. There is a bright pink card addressed to her. It’s from Carol.)

(Joan frowns, and opens the envelope. Carol has enclosed several handwritten pages. The writing is spidery, and wanders all over the pages, as if the writer had been drunk at the time.)

Joan: “Dear Cousin, you should know some things. It’s about time I told you the full story.”

(She pushes back the other papers, and continues to read.)

Joan: “That boy you abused. He is not your property. He belongs with someone like me.” (She frowns.) “What, I didn’t-” (Then she returns to reading from where she left off.) “You don’t know his mind. You don’t know his body. He gave me more in half a night than anyone will give you in your whole life. I want you to know what we did.”

(Shocked, Joan continues to read. Apparently, the letter goes into explicit detail. Then, she slams down the paper and goes to the phone.)

(She dials Endeavour’s flat. No one answers. Frustrated, and in tears, Joan slams down the receiver. She picks up the card and all the pages, and runs upstairs to her room.)

 

Act Three, Scene Three

(The next Monday. Joan wakes up and calls the library.)

Librarian: “Hello?”

Joan: “Yes, this is Joan Thursday. I was just getting back in touch, to see if you’ve made a decision on that job opening that you had.”

Librarian: “Well, let’s see.” (He checks the notes on his desk.) “Can you start today?”

Joan: “Yes, I can be there in an hour.”

Librarian: “Good. We’d be glad to have you here.”

Joan: “Thank you! I’ll work very hard for you.”

Librarian: “I’m sure. I’ll see you soon.” (He hangs up the phone.)

(Cut to: Joan walks into the library. She stops at the front desk.)

Joan: “Hello, I’m here to start.”

Librarian: “Let’s see. There is some paperwork to be filled out.” 

(He leads Joan to a seat in the back room, and hands her some papers and a pen.)

Librarian: “Fill these out. When you’re finished, come and talk to me.”

(Cut to: a few minutes later, Joan has finished the papers, and hands them to her boss.)

Librarian: “Good. We’ll have you start with shelving books. Take this cart to the main floor, and return each to its proper shelf. Thank you.”

Joan: “Thanks.”

(She begins to push the cart out to the main room.)

(Cut to: At the police station. The team works together some more on the Noble case. They meet in the large room.)

Bright: “We have received some information that the Nobles may be intending to hold up a location in the city. There are two general likelihoods, a bank, or a distillery. We will send one team to each. Connors and Eaves, you will be at the bank. Morse and Lewis, you will be at the distillery. Any questions?”

Lewis: “Yes, sir. Are we to carry our guns?” 

Bright: “Of course, yes. And keep in communication with headquarters at all times. Is that clear?”

All: “Yes, sir.”

Endeavour: “When will this take place, sir?”

Bright: “At some time in the next few days. We could get the call at any time. Keep on your toes, yes?”

All: “Yes, sir.”

Bright: “That’s all for now. Dismissed.”

(The detectives get up and leave.)

(Cut to: Joan leaves work. She walks down the block to a bus station.)

(Then she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see – it’s Carol.)

Joan: “Hey.”

Carol: “How are you doing?”

Joan: “How do you think?”

Carol: “Did you get my card?”

Joan: “Yes, I did. What did you mean by all of that?”

Carol: “Exactly what I said. I hope you paid attention. Maybe you learned something.” (She giggles.)

Joan: “I don’t need your help.” (She holds up her left hand.) “Does this give you any idea what’s really going on?”

(Carol draws in a sharp breath.) 

Carol: “Well, I’ll go talk to him again. See if I can get him to see reason.”

Joan: “You’d better not take the bus.”

Carol: “I’ll get a cab.”

(She leans closer.)

Carol: “Can I see that again?” (She points to Joan’s left hand.)

(Joan moves her hand just a little. Carol grabs it and pushes back the finger, so much so that it almost breaks. The two of them push and shove each other.)

Joan: “Get off of me!”

Carol: “I’ll have that. It’s mine. By rights, he should be too.”

(Finally, Joan screams and pushes Carol away. Carol stumbles back.)

Carol: “You’ll see! And he will, too!”

Joan: “Get out of here!”

(Carol runs away.)

(The bus finally pulls up, and Joan is only too happy to get aboard.)

(Cut to: a half-hour later. Endeavour is walking up to the door of his flat. Carol comes up behind him.)

Carol: “Been a long time looking for you.”

Endeavour (shocked): “You! Don’t make me call a squad car. This is getting ridiculous.”

Carol: “Give me a chance.”

Endeavour: “I already did, and I shouldn’t have.”

Carol: “Don’t you want to try again? We were good.”

Endeavour (yelling): “We were twelve hours of drunken madness. I have no interest in being with you again.”

Carol: “Yeah, I heard from my little cousin. Well, she can’t make you happy, like I can.” (She reaches out and twirls a finger in his hair.)

Endeavour: “Get off of me!” (He pushes her away.)

Carol: “Hey, hands off now. Wouldn’t want to get hit with an assault charge.”

Endeavour: “An assault – you’ve got to be out of your mind. Just stay away.”

Carol: “I told you, you’re making a big mistake.” (She steps in and kisses him. She grabs him below the belt. Endeavour flails his arms and shoves her again.)

Endeavour: “Stop it! It’s over between you and me!”

Carol: “Are you sure about that? That’s not what I just felt.”

Endeavour: “Stay away!”

(She backs up.)

Carol: “All right. I’ll leave you alone. For now. But you’ll see. Everyone will see.”

(She turns and runs down the block.)

 

Act Three, Scene Four

(In a pub. Dave Lyons, a small-time crook, is sitting and drinking at a table.)

(Suddenly, Carol runs in. She sees Dave, and sits with him.)

Carol: “David, I’m so glad you’re here. How have you been?”

Dave: “Breathing enough. So, what brings you here?”

Carol: “I’ve got a favor, that maybe you can help me with.” (A waiter passes by. Carol flags him down.)

“I’ll have a Bass, please.” (The waiter walks away.)

Dave: “Well, what do you need?”

Carol: “I want you to… get somebody out of the way for me.”

Dave: “Oh, who is it?”

Carol: “It’s a she.” (The waiter brings the beer. Carol pays.) “It’s my cousin, Joan Thursday. And you have to get my ring back for me. It should be mine.”

Dave: “As long as you’ve got the cash. Won’t do it for less than five hundred.”

Carol: “Well… deal.” (She opens up her purse and writes him a check for five hundred pounds.)

Dave: “Good.” (He folds the check and puts it in his pocket.) “Now, let’s have a game of darts.”

(They both stand up, and approach the dart board.)

 

Act Three, Scene Five

(A weary Joan decides to get off the bus one stop early. She walks into a chemist’s shop, and strolls around, pretending to mind her business. She stops in the family planning aisle, and picks up a pregnancy test. She buys the test, some jelly beans and a copy of ‘Politics’ magazine.)

(Cut to: Joan walks up to the door of her parents’ home. She takes out the key and opens it.)

Winifred: “Hi, dear.” 

Joan: “Hi, Mom.”

Winifred: “How’ve you been?”

Joan: “Well, my first day was good.”

Winifred: “That’s what I like to hear.” (She notices that Joan’s left ring finger is bent and swollen.) “Hey, did you hurt yourself?”

Joan: “Ah, I – slipped, carrying a box of books.”

Winifred: “Oh! Well, put a bandage on it, when you get a chance.”

Joan: “Thanks, Mom. I will.”

(Joan walks to the upstairs bathroom and shuts the door. She opens the box for the pregnancy test, and reads the instructions.)

(Cut to: A few minutes later, Joan has done the test. She anxiously looks at the plastic bar. It shows a series of dots; it was supposed to show either a plus sign or a minus sign.)

(Puzzled, Joan shakes the plastic bar. It looks the same. She picks up the box, and reads the instructions again.)

Joan: “Hmm...” (She frowns, and is not sure how she is going to explain this to Endeavour. She runs downstairs, looking for her mother.)

(Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. It’s Endeavour. Jim and Marcia are with him.)

Endeavour: “Hi, how are you?”

Joan: “Ah – I’m good.” (She smiles brightly.)

Endeavour: “What happened to your hand?”

Joan: “I sprained it, when I dropped a box of books.”

Endeavour: “Oh. First-day jitters.” (He smiles.) “You want to go with us, to the pub?”

Joan: “Ah, I guess so. Let me get my jacket.” (She gets her coat and purse.) “I’m ready.”

(They all walk to Jim’s car.)

(Cut to: They walk through the door of the pub, and find seats at a table.)

(A waiter walks by. Jim orders some drinks.)

Jim (to Joan): “So, how’ve you been?”

Joan: “Oh, work was all right. Lots of students, asking me for help.” 

Jim: “So, just like your other job.”

Joan (smiling): “That’s right.” 

Endeavour: “I meant to go and see you.”

Joan: “Oh, you can stop by another time.”

(The drinks arrive. Jim pays, and tips the waiter generously.)

Waiter: “Thanks.” (He walks away.)

Jim (sipping his beer): “This is a little cold.”

Marcia: “Yeah. Mine is too.”

Jim: “Here’s to your health.” (He tips his beer in the air.)

(Time proceeds. We see a few shots of the friends playing darts, toasting each other, and sitting down to talk again.)

(Endeavour winds up fairly drunk. Marcia kids him about it.)

Marcia: “I’m glad you’re not the one driving home.”

(Endeavour smiles, and weakly laughs.)

(Joan sits next to him. Marcia walks away, to dance with Jim.)

Joan: “So.” (She smiles.) 

Endeavour: “Did you get your hair done?”

Joan: “No, same as usual.” (Pause) “Listen, I wanted to – tell you about something.”

Endeavour: “Oh?” (He sips his drink.)

Joan: “I took – a test. Today.”

Endeavour: “Did you pass?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “Well, ah-” (She stammers.) “It was – It was inconclusive. Didn’t work.”

Endeavour: “Oh, you mean it wasn’t at the library?”

Joan: “No.” (She stops talking for a moment.)

Endeavour: “So...” (Quite drunk, slurring his words) “What was it?”

Joan: “It was… a pregnancy test.”

Endeavour: “What?” (He stares at her.)

Joan: “I’m sorry. I’d like to get the test done again, at a doctor’s office.”

Endeavour (raising his voice): “Are you kidding me?”

Joan: “I am sorry. I will get a regular test, this time.”

Endeavour: “Why don’t you get a rabbit, like they used to do?”

Joan: “They don’t do that anymore.” (She shrugs, and is almost in tears.) “I’ll get it done properly this time.”

Endeavour: “What the hell are you doing to me? I mean, seriously?” (He gets up, and wobbles back and forth.)

Joan (stands up): “Please, you’re taking this the wrong way. I’m sure it’ll come back negative. It was probably a fault at the factory.”

Endeavour: “You’re nuts! Get away from me!” (He wobbles on his feet again.) “Why don’t you just get out, you stupid cow?”

(He pulls back his right backhand, and is about to belt her.)

(Suddenly, Jim runs across the room, and grabs Endeavour’s arm. He pulls back forcefully.)

Jim (shouting): “Knock it off! You stop it right now!”

(He wrestles Endeavour back a few feet.)

(Joan screams, and runs out of the pub.)

Endeavour: “Fuck-”

Jim (yelling): “What are you doing, you daft idiot? Control yourself!”

(Jim continues to pull back, until he reaches another table. He plunks Endeavour down in a chair.)

(Endeavour sits and catches his breath.)

Jim: “I’ve got to go settle our bill. You, shut your mouth, and sit fucking still. Is that clear?”

(Endeavour nods, nervously.)

(Cut to: Minutes later. Jim has settled the bill. He walks back to Endeavour.)

Jim: “All right, I paid for everything. Had to slip him an extra few pounds, to make him not call it in.” (He sighs.) “What am I going to do with you?”

Endeavour: “Take me home.”

Jim: “You got it. Get your coat.”

(Cut to: Jim, Marcia, and Endeavour walk out.)

Jim: “I don’t know where she went. I should look for her.”

Marcia: “Maybe she got a cab.”

Jim: “Probably, by now.” (He sighs.) “Get in the car.”

(They all get in. He drives away.)

 

Act Four, Scene One

(The next day. Early morning. In Endeavour’s room. Camera slowly pans up the bed.)

(Endeavour rolls over and wakes up. He holds the sides of his head, and whines.)

(He sits up in bed. He is confused. His head hurts powerfully. He throws aside the sheets. We can see that he is only wearing a pair of gray sweatpants.)

(Endeavour gets up, and places a palm on the middle of his chest. He stands there, and just looks around for a minute.)

(He walks into the main room, and sees Jim.)

Endeavour: “Hey-”

(Jim shakes his head.)

Jim: “Oh, no. No. Not today. Just shut up.” (He walks away, to his room.)

(Cut to: Endeavour and Jim arrive at the station.)

(Time passes. They work on the Noble case.)

Jim: “Now, let’s see, where did I put that photo from the last robbery they did?” (He shuffles through the drawers of his desk.)

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Jim (not looking up): “What?”

Endeavour: “Can you tell me what I said and did yesterday at the pub? I remember walking in, and then I don’t remember anything at all.”

Jim (pause): “No.”

Endeavour: “No? But-”

Jim: “Don’t go and talk to Thursday. He doesn’t want to hear from you.”

Endeavour: “Did you see him?”

Jim: “Yeah, I did. He’s not talking to you.”

Endeavour (pauses, blinks): “Oh...”

(He goes to sit at his desk, and reads through a folder.)

 

Act Four, Scene Two

(Later in the day. Endeavour sits at his desk, and eats a sandwich. He takes a break, to call Joan at the library.)

Joan: “Hello, Oxford Library, how may I help you?”

Endeavour: “Hello, it’s me. Listen, did I-” 

(She hangs up.)

(Endeavour frowns. He twists back and forth in his chair. Then he gets up. He walks over to Jim’s station.)

Endeavour: “Look, what did I do yesterday? You have to tell me.”

(Jim sighs, and puts his palms on the desktop.)

Jim (in a seething tone): “Nothing out of the ordinary.”

Endeavour: “What did I do?”

Jim: “Joan told you that she took a pregnancy test, and it didn’t work. You started yelling, and you pulled back your hand. You were going to hit her.” 

Endeavour: “I – I – I what?”

(Endeavour stumbles backward, as he is absolutely shocked, and quickly pulls over a chair to catch himself. Jim pulls him up by the arms and force-walks him back to his desk.)

(Time passes. The end of shift arrives. Endeavour stands and puts on his jacket.)

Endeavour: “Can you drop me off at – ah, Thursday’s house?”

Jim: “No.”

Endeavour: “Come on.”

(Jim shakes his head.)

(Endeavour starts to get out his wallet.)

Jim: “Oh, come on.”

(Endeavour puts away the wallet.)

(They walk to his car.)

Jim: “I don’t know why I’m doing this for you.”

(Cut to: the Thursday home. Joan watches TV, while her father goes over his notes on the Noble case.)

Thursday: “Could you turn that down, please?”

Joan: “It’s not that loud.”

Thursday: “Come on, now. I need to concentrate.” (He rattles the papers.) “I don’t think you appreciate what I’m doing, to try and keep a roof over you and your mother’s head. You could say thank you.”

Joan: “Dad-”

Thursday: “Don’t you ‘Dad’ me. You don’t know how it is, to be a copper.”

Joan: “And I can never know.”

Thursday: “Don’t tell me you’re giving Morse grief over it too.”

Joan: “I didn’t say that. He did drink too much last night.”

Thursday: “What do you think a man’s going to do, when he lives this life? How do you think it is?”

Joan: “I don’t know. I don’t know much about your job, Dad. But he does. Do you like him better than me?”

Thursday: “Oh, stop being catty.”

Joan: “Dad, he was very drunk, and he would have hit me, if Jim hadn’t pulled him off.”

Thursday: “I know. And he shouldn’t have. But a man breaks down, sometimes. I told you, Joanie, there are bad people in the world, but there are good people, too – and you should know which one to choose.”

Joan: “Given what happened with Ray, I think I know that already, Dad!” (She glares at him.) “I’m not sure Morse is ready to support a family.”

Thursday: “Well then, leave him be.” (He points upstairs.) “You should pack your things, and leave.”

Joan: “But – Dad!”

Thursday: “No questions. Just go. Call a cab. They’ll take you somewhere.”

(Joan stands, looks at her father, and runs upstairs. She rings for a cab, and begins to pack a suitcase.)

(Cut to: Jim’s car pulls up across from the house. Endeavour gets out. Jim drives away.)

(Endeavour knocks on the door. Thursday answers.)

Endeavour: “Hello, sir. Is Joan there?”

(All of a sudden, Joan runs down the stairs. She is carrying a blue suitcase. She tries to run past Endeavour. He grabs her arm.)

Endeavour: “Now, wait-”

(She pushes past him.)

(Endeavour, very puzzled, walks into the main room.)

Endeavour: “Sir, did I just see-”

Thursday: “Get over it.” (He lights up a cigarette.)

Endeavour: “Sir, you need to stop.”

Thursday: “What of it?” (He gives him a long stare.)

Endeavour: “I can’t believe this. First, Joan runs away, and you don’t do anything to stop her-”

Thursday: “I wanted her to.”

(Endeavour stares quizzically for a moment.)

Endeavour: “Then there’s this, this habit of yours, which I thought you gave up years ago.”

Thursday: “I need it. For a while.”

(Endeavour waves his hand, to clear the smoke.)

Endeavour: “I’m going out there, to make sure she’s safe.”

(Cut to: Joan is walking down the block. Endeavour runs after her. The cab is idling, down the block. A thunderstorm breaks out.)

(Endeavour catches up to her. He grabs her arm. She pulls away from him. She reaches the cab and pulls open the door. She throws in the suitcase. He sneaks in next to her.)

Endeavour (to the driver): “Take us to the Castleton Hotel, please.”

Driver: “I know where that is.” (He pulls onto the road.)

(Joan, very surprised, at first gives Endeavour a funny look, but then sinks back onto the cushion. She closes her eyes.)

(Cut to: They get to the hotel. He nudges her arm.)

Endeavour: “We’re here.”

(Joan wakes up, and takes her suitcase. Endeavour pays the driver.)

(He rushes through the door. She follows. He calls out to the desk clerk.)

Endeavour: “All right here, no time for trouble. Room for two. Non-smoking. Make it snappy.”

Clerk: “Yes, sir.”

(Meanwhile, Joan finds a luggage cart and puts the suitcase on it.)

(The clerk continues to make notes. Endeavour hands him some money, and takes his change. He also takes out his I.D.)

Endeavour: “Of course, there won’t be any trouble.”

Clerk: “None at all, sir.” (He buries himself in his task again. In a few minutes, he is done.) “Okay, here is your key. It’s room 351. If there are any problems with it, please let me know.”

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He and Joan walk down the hall to the lift. He pushes the button. They get in. She pushes the #3 button.)

(They get out of the lift, and walk to the room door. He opens it.)

Endeavour: “Hey-”

(Joan, not hearing him, steps into the restroom. Endeavour sits on the edge of the bed and waits.)

(Minutes later, she comes out. Endeavour clears his throat.)

Endeavour: “Joan, I want to – say something to you.”

(Pause)

Joan: “All right.”

Endeavour: “I owe you an apology. I should never have done what I did yesterday. Please forgive me.”

Joan (long pause): “Thank you.”

(Unsure what to do now, Joan takes a few steps over to the TV set and flips channels, looking for a good show.) 

(Endeavour crosses to her. He shuts off the TV. Joan looks at him.)

Endeavour: “You know it’s bad for your eyes.”

(He pulls her by the hand, back to the edge of the bed. He kisses her.)

 

Act Four, Scene Three

(The next day. Both of them are naked under the covers. Endeavour wakes up first. For a long moment, he looks at Joan, who is still asleep. Then he puts on his shorts, heads to the restroom, and gets ready to go to work. He walks into the room, for another long look at her. Then he goes to the lobby and calls a cab.)

(In the room, Joan wakes up and sees he is gone. She puts on her clothes, and looks around for a note, but there is none.)

(She ducks into the restroom and undresses for a quick shower. Then she gets dressed again, and goes down to the lobby. She checks out. Then she phones for a cab.)

(Cut to: At the police station. The large meeting room.)

Bright: “We have word from our sources that the attack by the Noble family will come tonight. As I’ve said, it will be at one of two places. The bank or the distillery. I’ve already given you your team assignments. Again, keep in contact with headquarters at all times. We can send backup to you immediately. Dismissed.”

(Cut to: Endeavour and Lewis are in the car, at the distillery.)

Lewis: “I haven’t seen you in a while. How have you been?”

Endeavour: “All right.”

Lewis: “Nah. You’re not all right. That’s the look of a man who’s lost his girl.”

Endeavour (frowning): “What the-”

Lewis: “Jim told me you’ve at least stopped picking up random women off the street. That woman whose cigarette you lit, after she hit her boyfriend. Did you even learn her name?”

Endeavour (raising his voice): “Oh, why don’t you-”

(Voices come on the car radio. Endeavour answers.)

Endeavour: “Car 85-B responding. Over.”

(An incomprehensible noise comes back in reply. Endeavour hangs up the receiver.)

Endeavour: “Now, what were you saying?”

(Cut to: Joan has finished the day at work, and come home. She sits in the living room, and reads through her copy of ‘Politics’ magazine. The phone rings.)

Carol: “Hello?”

Joan: “Are you kidding? Bye-”

Carol: “Don’t hang up. I wanted to apologize.”

Joan: “Oh? (Pause) “I’m listening.”

Carol: “Listen, why don’t you meet me at the Shield and Sword? We can talk.”

Joan (pause): “All right. Should I come now?”

Carol: “Sure. See you there.” (She hangs up.)

(Joan gets her things and leaves.)

(Cut to: At the stakeout. The two detectives are startled when loud noises sound.)

Lewis: “Ah, is that-”

Endeavour: “Just to be careful-” (He picks up the radio and calls headquarters.) “Car 85-B responding, over.” 

Lewis: “Why do you get to make the call?”

Endeavour: “Because I’m the one who knows what he’s doing.”

Dispatcher: “Go ahead.”

Endeavour: “Heard some sounds, should we investigate?”

Dispatcher: “Negative.”

Endeavour: “Thank you. Over.”

(He puts the radio fob back in the receiver. Lewis is silent a little while, then:)

Lewis: “You know, you’ve got a nice girl. She’s cute.”

(Endeavour turns his head and stares.)

Endeavour (slowly): “What?”

Lewis: “I saw her picture, on your boss’ desk. She’s very pretty.”

Endeavour: “Right… How did you figure-”

Lewis: “Jim told me. Did you get married yet?”

Endeavour: “I think I’ll have a talk with Detective Constable Strange, when we get home.”

Lewis: “Yeah, but are you going to? Because if you don’t love her, someone else will.”

(Endeavour glares in astonishment at Lewis.)

(Cut to: Joan walks up to the pub. It is, by chance, right down the block from the distillery. She looks down the block, and sees the police car. She frowns, and almost runs over to it, but then changes her mind, and decides it’s nothing special. She walks into the Shield and Sword.)

(Joan walks through the pub. She looks around for Carol, but Carol is not there. Curious, Joan tilts her head, looking through several corners.)

(Dave waves to her.)

Dave: “Hi there. I’m the one you’re looking for.”

(Joan frowns, but walks up to him.)

Joan: “Did Carol send you?”

Dave: “Yes, she did. How are you doing?”

(He offers her his hand to shake. She simply pulls out a chair and sits down.)

Joan: “Ah, are you a friend of hers?”

Dave: “Yes, I know her from work.”

Joan: “Oh.”

Dave: “I’ll try to get a worker, here...” (He flags down a waiter.) “Two beers, please. Newcastle.”

Waiter: “Thank you.” (He walks away.)

(Soon, he comes back, and puts the beers down on their table.)

Dave: “Now! Let’s toast.” (He picks up her glass. “Oh! I do believe I’ve spilled some foam. Please, pardon me.” (Hiding the action with his hand, Dave slips a dose of cyanide into the drink, and gives it to her.)

Joan (with unsure tone): “Uh, yeah...” (She sips the beer.) “Must be a new kind. It has almonds. I can taste them.” (She wipes her lips with a serviette.)

(All of a sudden, Joan starts to faint. Her body sags in her chair. Dave catches her, and places her slowly on the ground.)

(The corner of the pub is dark. Hardly anyone has come back there in several minutes.)

(Slowly, Dave pushes Joan’s body up against the wall, behind the table. He takes a knife from his pocket, and stabs her once. Joan does not cry out or resist, due to the poison.)

(Dave tries to pry the ring off Joan’s left hand. He does not succeed. He thumps her hand on the floor, and tries again. It still does not come off. He gives up. He walks outside.)

(There, he runs into Carol.)

Dave (smiling): “It’s all done for. You’ll get your money’s worth. Well, except for the ring.”

Carol: “You didn’t get it? That was what the whole thing was for! So I can prove-”

Dave: “You can go back and get it, if you want. But I think they may have found her by now. We should leave.”

(Carol looks down the block. She spots Endeavour and Lewis sitting in the car.)

(She waves to them. Dave stands a few feet away. Carol walks over, and knocks on the door of the car.) 

(Endeavour can only stare at her. He rolls down the window.)

Endeavour: “You. What have you been up to? What did you do?”

(She laughs, and reaches into the car, and grabs his hand.)

Lewis (leaning over): “Lady, you’d better cut it out.”

Carol (smiling): “Oh, who says?”

(She reaches in to grab Endeavour by his neck, so as to kiss him. He pushes her away. He opens the door and gets out.)

Endeavour (yelling): “What did you do?”

(Carol giggles some more.)

Endeavour (turning back to face Lewis): “Put them both under restraint. Not arrest, yet.” 

(He hears loud noises from inside the pub, and runs toward it.)

(Cut to: Lewis quickly gets out of the car, which prevents Carol and Dave from getting away. He takes out his pairs of handcuffs and puts Carol and Dave in them.)

Carol: “What’s this for?” 

Lewis: “Your own protection. As he said, you’re not under arrest, yet. Just shut up, and settle down, both of you. What are your names?”

Carol: “Carol Thursday.”

Dave: “Dave Lyons.”

Lewis: “Carol Thursday and David Lyons, I am placing you under caution, in pursuant to your possible later arrest. Your rights are the same, so I will read them to you now. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.” 

(Lewis places both of the prisoners in the back seat.) 

Carol: “Wait, did you kill her? I didn’t say to do that. I just said to take the ring.”

Dave: “I thought you wanted-”

Lewis: “Shut up!”

(Cut to: Endeavour runs into the pub. He shows his ID to one of the workers. Then he starts to search the pub, from room to room.)

Endeavour: “Joan? Joan?”

(Suddenly, he can hear yelling from a room at the back. He runs to see what it is.)

Waiter: “Oh my God! Oh my God!”

(Endeavour runs into the back room. He sees Joan lying on the floor, in a pool of blood. The waiter from the pub stands a few feet away.)

Endeavour (screaming): “No!”

(He turns to face the worker.)

Endeavour: “Call an ambulance!”

(The worker runs away, to do that.)

(Endeavour, not minding the blood, kneels next to Joan’s body. He puts a hand on her throat. There is still a faint pulse. Then he puts his hands on her chest, and tries to find the wound.) 

(Cut to: Lewis sits in the car, with the two suspects. A crackle of noise comes over the radio.)

Dispatcher: “Car 85-B, come in.”

(Lewis picks up the call.)

Lewis: “Car 85-B, over.”

Dispatcher: “The gunfight has broken out at the bank.”

Lewis: “Affirmative. Are we still needed here?”

Dispatcher: “Command says you should wait where you are.”

Lewis: “Affirmative, over.”

(He hangs up the radio fob and looks at the prisoners.)

Lewis: “We’re going to have to sit here a while. Both of you, keep shut.”

(Cut to: The ambulance arrives. The workers go into the pub, and find Joan. They put her on a stretcher, set up a bag for a blood transfusion, and wheel her out.)

(A furious and shocked Endeavour totters out onto the street.)

(Lewis gets out of the car, and holds up a hand. He notices the bloodstains on Endeavour’s pants.)

Lewis: “What happened?”

Endeavour: “Everything, everything.”

(He leans against the car, and wheezes.)

 

Act Four, Scene Four

(Later on that night. Lewis sits on a bench, outside Joan’s hospital room. He has just come from dropping off Carol and Dave at the booking office of the police station.)

(Endeavour stops at the men’s room, then walks back to Joan’s room. She is asleep. There is an oxygen mask over her face. He sits next to the bed, and takes her hand in a firm grip. He brushes her hair off her face.)

(A doctor walks in. Endeavour gets up and walks over to him.)

Endeavour: “Can you tell me what’s going to happen?”

Howard: “Well, she almost didn’t make it. Nearly bled out. She’s had some transfusions since then. Barring any other problems, though, we may be able to release her in a few days.”

Endeavour: “Good.” 

(Cut to: Outside in the hall, Lewis kicks his feet against the wall. An orderly walks by him, with a cart.)

Lewis: “Hey, lady.”

(She turns to face him.)

Valerie: “My name is Valerie Gertz, not ‘Hey, lady.’ What can I help you with?” (She smiles a little.)

Lewis: “Can you tell me when the lady in there is going to get out?”

Valerie: “Oh, Joan? Could be a few days.”

Lewis: “Fine.” (He leans his head against the wall.)

(Cut to: Endeavour has gone back to sit next to Joan. He hangs on to her hand. Then he thinks of something. Out of idle curiosity, he picks up the chart board attached to the foot of Joan’s bed. He reads it.)

(His eyes scan: ‘Pregnancy’ is marked off, among the tests to be performed. He drops the chart, and picks up her hand again. He gazes at her.)

 

Act Four, Scene Five

(The next day. Endeavour and Lewis are over at Thursday’s house. Thursday and Winifred have learned the full news of the incident. Winifred, who is still in shock, paces in the kitchen. Thursday sits in a recliner in the living room; Endeavour and Lewis sit on the couch, across from him.)

Thursday: “All right, what are we going to do?”

Endeavour (looking bleak): “I don’t know, sir.”

Thursday: “Why does this keep happening?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.”

Thursday (sighing): “The, ah, party that we had planned, that was supposed to be next week.”

Endeavour (pause): “Well, give it a chance.”

Thursday: “He’ll probably do twenty years. And she-”

Endeavour (again, bleakly): “Four months, suspended.”

Thursday: “Did the judge tell you that?”

Endeavour: “I talked to the crown solicitor. There’s a good chance we can’t prove he understood her to be asking him to kill someone.”

Thursday: “Well, good grief.” 

(Thursday’s shoulders slump forward. Lewis reaches out and pats him on the shoulder.)

Lewis: “We’ll think of something, sir.”

(Thursday shakes his head and stares into the middle distance.)

Thursday: “I don’t know. Maybe I should just hang it up.”

Lewis: “Don’t decide in the next few days, sir. Give yourself time to recover.”

Thursday (shouting): “Recover? Did you say ‘recover’? Goddamit, boy, my daughter was almost murdered! And this is the second time the police department for which I work has failed her. The second.” (He takes a deep breath.) “She needed me, and I was unable to help her. And good God, my wife.” (He shakes his head again.) “When can we go back to the hospital?”

Endeavour: “They said they can release her in a few more days.”

Thursday: “All right, then.” (He drums his fingers on the chair.) “I’ll see you gentlemen tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “No, sir. You ought to take the day off.”

Thursday: “You think so?” (He sighs.) “All right. Tell the Superintendent I need a mental health day.”

Lewis: “I’m sure he’ll understand, sir.”

Thursday: “Thank you. Goodbye, now.”

(Endeavour and Lewis get their jackets and walk out. They take a slow walk down the sidewalk.)

Lewis: “I don’t know what we’re going to do now.”

Endeavour: “I could get a restraining order.”

Lewis: “For Joan, against Carol?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Lewis: “Christmas is going to be difficult.”

Endeavour: “Yes, probably.”

Lewis (pause): “You don’t have to marry her.”

(Endeavour looks at him.) 

Endeavour: “Are you crazy?”

Lewis: “If your heart’s not really in it, don’t do it.”

Endeavour: “Who says you know anything about it?”

Lewis: “If you’re just marrying her to fulfill an obligation, you might as well be her 61-year-old cousin, like they still do in some countries.”

Endeavour: “Are you batsh-”

Lewis: “Do you really love her?”

(Endeavour’s jaw drops.)

Lewis: “’If I speak with the tongues of men, and of angels, and have not love, I am become as sounding brass, or a tinkling cymbal.’ Jim told me a lot, last night.”

Endeavour: “It seems he did!”

Lewis: “What is this shit with all these girls you’ve got to have? Carol, and the girl from the fight, and Claudine? Are you crazy? You can’t possibly piss it all away on these little flings, and still care about Joan. So if you don’t love her, tell her. And if you do love her, tell her.”

Endeavour: “I’ve known you for what, one week? Two?” 

Lewis: “Doesn’t matter. The truth is the truth.”

Endeavour: “Where did Jim get to know-”

Lewis: “Every time you came in, genius. Every time you walked in the door with another girl. He lives with you, for Christ’s sake.”

(Endeavour just stares.)

Lewis: “Really, man, just tell her. One way or the other.”

(He opens the passenger side door and gets in the car. Endeavour, with nothing else to do, gets in the driver’s side. He turns on the radio extra loud.)

 

Act Five, Scene One

(Several days later. Joan is discharged from the hospital. Thursday picks her up and drives home. She slumps in the back seat of the car.)

Thursday: “Are you okay, dear?”

Joan (mumbling): “Yeah, I’m all right, Dad.” (She leans her head sideways on the seat.)

Thursday: “Go to sleep, if you want to.”

Joan: “Okay, Dad.”

(They reach home. Thursday helps her get out of the car. They walk up the steps, open the door, and go in.)

(Cut to: Endeavour drives down the block and parks across from the house. He walks up and knocks on the door.)

(Winifred opens it.)

Winifred: “Come in.”

(He walks in. Winifred goes to get herself a drink.)

(Joan is sitting on a recliner. She looks very pale and weak. She puts a hand on her face.)

Endeavour (very quietly): “Hello.”

Joan: “Hi.”

Endeavour: “Ah, how’ve you been?”

Joan: “Not good.”

Endeavour: “I saw your chart, at the hospital. I know they were going to give you – a test.”

Joan: “Doesn’t matter.”

Endeavour (puzzled): “Doesn’t matter?”

Joan: “It came back negative. Everything was negative – whether I wanted it to be, or not.” (She looks at her left hand. She peels off the bandages. Then, she tries to remove the ring. She pulls several times, but the finger, swollen since Dave bashed it on the floor, won’t let go. Joan shakes her hand back and forth several times. Then she gives up and starts to cry.)

(Endeavour leans over, out of his chair. Joan holds on to her left hand with the right one.)

Joan: “I should have seen the signs. (Pause) I remember, at the housewarming party, when you saw me at the other end of the hall – you – smiled at me. Really smiled at me. Even though there were so many other people. I guess you wanted me back, then.” (She sniffs, and takes a deep breath.) “Was she that good?”

Endeavour: “Excuse me?”

Joan: “You heard me. Did you like her better? Was she better? Was Claudine better, too?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know what you mean.”

Joan: “Oh, you know exactly what I mean. If you can’t be faithful, how can you expect-”

Endeavour: “But we weren’t even together at the time. We – broke up for a little while. Strange – strange things happened.”

Joan: “Yes, and whenever anybody tugs at your heart strings a little bit, all of a sudden, your clothes fall off.” (She takes a deep breath.) “You could have picked any other people on the planet. Really.” (Pause) “Carol wrote me a letter. Did she send you one too?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “She was rather graphic.”

(Endeavour looks very angry, but just then, Thursday walks back into the room.)

Thursday: “What’s going on?”

(They both look at each other, then at him.)

Endeavour: “Ah-”

Thursday (to Joan): “So, are you going to be well enough to go to the party next week?”

(Joan looks at him, and tries to fake a smile, to give her father the impression nothing is wrong. Endeavour does too.)

Thursday: “I booked the event hall. We’ll have a small crowd. He doesn’t really have any relatives who can, ah, go to the thing – I took the liberty of calling your sister, Joyce, young man, but who knows if she’ll show up?”

Endeavour (smiling weakly): “Oh.”

Thursday: “I’ve also invited some people from the department, and a few friends of our family. Is there anyone you think I’ve missed?”

Joan: “No.” 

(Thursday walks back into the kitchen, to fix himself a drink.)

(There is now a very awkward atmosphere in the room, as the two try not to look at one another.)

(Thursday comes back in, and sits down with his drink.)

Thursday: “So, you two not talking? What happened?” (He smiles.) “Look, it’s no good sitting around the house all day. Not for people your age. Why don’t you go and hit the shops? I think they’ve cleared the snow off the streets by now.”

Joan: “Well – all right.” (She stands, and gets her purse and coat. Endeavour gets his jacket, and goes with her.)

(Once they get outside, Joan walks to Thursday’s car. Endeavour walks to his own. She looks over at him. He nods, and she walks over. They both get in the car.)

(They drive down to a block of stores in the town center. They get out, and dawdle next to the car.)

(Joan looks up the street, and sees a record store. They go in.)

(Joan looks through the stacks. She picks up ‘Led Zeppelin,’ and walks to the clerk.)

(Endeavour follows her, and tries to pay for it. She pushes his hand out of the way. He smiles briefly and puts his wallet away. She hands the clerk a ten-pound note, and takes her change. She carries the bag, as they walk back out onto the sidewalk.)

(He takes the bag from her, and looks at the picture of the Hindenburg.)

Endeavour: “What is this?” (He smiles.)

Joan: “The blues.” 

Endeavour: “Play it, when we get home.”

Joan: “No.”

Endeavour: “Oh, come on.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “All right.”

(Endeavour looks down the block. He ducks into a convenience store, and comes out with a small bag.)

(He shows her the front cover.)

Endeavour: “They had ‘Telescope.’”

(She smiles. He puts the magazine back in the bag. He takes out a pack of bubble gum, and gives it to her.)

Joan: “Thank you.” 

Endeavour: “Come on.” (He nods down the street, toward a little ice cream shop.)

(They walk in. He buys a cup of almond for himself. She buys a cup of chocolate. They sit and eat for a while.)

Joan: “So. Anything different down at the station?”

Endeavour: “Yeah, I’m still training that Lewis.”

Joan: “Oh, that tall man?”

Endeavour: “Yes, him.”

Joan (pause): “Thank you for, um, saving my life again. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Endeavour: “Just doing my job.” 

Joan (slowly): “There’s always been something I – wanted to know.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Joan: “Why did you lie to me? Back when you were seeing Carol, and the other girls. Why did you keep it secret? Did you think I wouldn’t find out?” 

(Endeavour pauses a moment, then:)

Endeavour: “Yes. You know, I didn’t set out for you to get hurt.”

(Joan bows her head.)

Endeavour: “I wanted you to – ah, to-”

Joan: “Be jealous.”

(Endeavour sighs.)

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Joan: “And not hate you.”

(He raises his eyebrows.)

(She pauses for a long moment.)

Joan: “Are we still – I mean, are we going to go through with-” (She pauses for a second, then attempts to get up.)

(Endeavour grabs her by the arm, and pulls her back down.)

(She pauses for a long moment.)

Joan: “Is it just stress, from working in the police department? Does everybody do what you do?”

Endeavour (quietly): “Yes, some people do.”

Joan: “Jim told me a lot.” (Endeavour mutters to himself for a few seconds.) “Men don’t walk in the door the same hour that they’re due at work for no reason.” (She pauses, and takes a spoonful of ice cream.) “Why couldn’t you come and talk to me?”

Endeavour: “I don’t know.” (He pauses.) “I thought maybe then, I’d lose you forever.”

Joan: “I see.” (Pause) “You know what I don’t get – when you were with Carol, you drank for twelve hours, and you still-” (She stops, but he knows what she means.) “Don’t even tell me about Claudine. I wanted you to show her around town, not just-” 

(Her voice has started to shake. He reaches out and grabs her hand, in a harsh grip.)

Endeavour: “Carol lied to me. Afterward, she told me she was supposed to be visiting you, but she chose not to. If I’d have known that, I never would have-”

Joan: “Oh, cut it out. You liked her. And you really liked Claudine. That’s what’s been eating away at me. You wanted her to stay with you.”

Endeavour: “But she didn’t.” 

(She sniffles, struggling not to cry.)

Joan: “After I was with Ray, I didn’t even go out with anybody, until you.”

(He stares.)

Joan: “And before Ray, there wasn’t anybody, either.”

Endeavour (stunned): “But what about-”

Joan: “I went to lunch with people, went dancing, went to the movies a few times. But there have only been two men whom I’ve, ah, been with. That’s Ray, and you.”

(Endeavour is astonished.)

Joan: “There was always you. It was only you.” 

(She starts to cry. He looks pained.)

Endeavour (slowly): “I was – so lonely. I was by myself for a little while. The others, they were – just there. I was trying to comfort myself, because I couldn’t be with you. You turned me down. I didn’t know what else to do. I was also afraid of-” (He takes a deep breath.) “What Ray had done to you. There. I said it.”

Joan: “Hmmph.” (She puts her chin on her hand.) “Good thing I tested negative at the hospital. God knows what either one of us could have brought home.” (She sniffs.) “So, you were trying to get back at me. Case closed.”

(A store worker walks by, and looks at Endeavour funny. Then he walks on.)

Joan: “You know, maybe I just don’t keep you happy enough. Maybe you don’t want me. I – I guess I hurt you too badly.” (She sighs.) “The first time you proposed, you were angry. You were yelling.” (She takes a deep breath.) “You reminded me of – of him.”

(He tilts his head, in shock.)

Joan: “I didn’t want to be with anyone who did that. I didn’t want to be – trapped. By anyone. Even you.”

Endeavour: “Let’s just – well, let’s just go.”

(Joan again looks at the ring on her left hand. She pulls it, but it won’t come off.)

Joan (muttering): “I guess I’ll wash it, when I get home.”

Endeavour: “Let’s go.”

(Both of them get up and leave the shop.) 

(They walk to his car, and get in.)

Endeavour: “Ouch, ouch.” (He rubs the side of his neck.)

(Joan takes pity on him and puts her thumbs on the side of his neck. She drives her thumbs into the skin.)

Endeavour: “Oh – Oh-”

(She continues to massage. Finally, he shakes his head.)

Endeavour: “Thank you.”

(He starts the car. They head back to her house.)

 

Act Five, Scene Two

(They reach the house, park, and go in.)

(The house lights are mostly dim, with only a couple left on.)

Endeavour: “Ah, did your parents leave again?”

Joan: “I don’t know. I’ll check.”

(She walks around, and sees a note from her mother, in the serviette holder on the table. She opens it.)

Joan: “’Gone to the movies with your father. Then we’re going out to eat.’ Oh. Hmm.” (She throws the note in the garbage.) “You know what? I’ll order in. You want anything?”

Endeavour: “Whatever you want, that’s fine.” (He shrugs.)

(She opens the book, and dials for some Chinese food.)

Joan: “Hello, please, I’d like to order two boxes of chicken with noodles. Thank you.”

(Soon, the food arrives. She pays the delivery clerk, and brings the food to the table. They start to eat.)

(A few minutes later:)

Endeavour: “Hey, put on the music. I’d like to hear it.”

Joan: “I don’t know. I don’t think you’ll like it. Not your kind of thing.”

Endeavour: “Ah, come on.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “All right.”

(She takes out the album and puts it on the player. The first song starts: ‘In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man...’)

Endeavour: “Wow.” (He pauses, then continues to eat.)

Joan: “I wonder what – no, I shouldn’t say.”

Endeavour: “No, go ahead.”

Joan: “I wonder what’s going to happen to Carol and David.”

Endeavour: “Well, they’ll probably both do some time. He’ll get ten to twenty for the attempted murder. She might, ah, she might not. I spoke to the crown solicitor. He told me we may not be able to prove that Carol was asking to commit murder.”

(Joan sighs, and dips her head.) 

Joan: “Do I have to go and see them?”

Endeavour: “Well, no, not if you don’t want to. If they give Carol a short sentence, ah, I may ask them to get a restraining order, to help you.”

Joan: “Thank you.” (She sighs.)

(She stares into her plate for a while, until he prompts her again.)

Endeavour: “Come on, now. Talk.” (He smiles.)

Joan: “When you were – with them – did you use anything?”

(Endeavour blinks for a moment.)

Joan: “The women.”

Endeavour (quietly): “No, I did not.”

Joan (also quietly): “You should probably try and see a doctor.”

Endeavour: “Okay. I’ll go. I’ll set it up.”

Joan: “Thank you.”

(They both eat a little more.)

(Then, Joan gets up.)

Joan: “Wait.” (She runs upstairs and comes back with the papers from the hospital. She hands them to Endeavour.)

(He reads them, and hands them back.)

Joan: “I didn’t want you to think that I had it in for you. That I was trapping you.”

Endeavour: “I wouldn’t think that anyway.”

Joan: “Oh, you might.”

Endeavour: “No, believe me.”

Joan: “Well… I’m sorry.”

Endeavour: “It’s okay.”

(Joan clears away the food. The two of them sit on the couch and watch a movie. It’s ‘Gamera.’)

(He starts to laugh.)

Endeavour: “A flying turtle. Is this supposed to be serious?”

Joan: “I don’t know. They say ‘Godzilla’ was a metaphor for the bombing of Japan.”

Endeavour: “Ah.”

(He takes her hand.)

Endeavour: “So, are we still going to the party next week?”

(She looks him in the eye, knowing what he means.)

Joan (after a moment): “Yes.”

(He kisses her. She breaks it off.)

Joan: “I’m going to put the record upstairs.”

(She takes the album off the stereo and walks up to her room.)

(When she comes back out, he has walked upstairs. She bumps into him in the doorway. He smiles.)

Endeavour: “I shut off the telly.” (He bounces back and forth on his feet.)

Joan: “Oh, ah – thank you.”

(She idles in the doorway for a moment, then takes hold of the door.)

Joan: “I’ll be a minute.” (She closes the door.)

(Endeavour waits for a minute, then opens the door just enough to creep in. He stands by the bathroom door, which is slightly undone, and watches her get undressed and change into a nightshirt.)

(He shuts off the lights, and removes his shoes and socks. He gets under the covers.)

(When she comes out, she can see him outlined in the darkness.)

Joan: “Oh-”

Endeavour: “It’s all right.” (He moves back the sheets, so she can get in. He puts a hand on the open space between them.)

(She gets under the covers. He stars to kiss her.)

Endeavour: “I brought something, so you don’t have to worry.”

Joan: “Yes.”

(He moves his head down, slowly lifts up her nightshirt, and kisses her stomach. She closes her eyes.)

(Cut to: some minutes later, she is now fully undressed; a shoulders-up view of her gripping the sheets.)

Joan: “Oh… oh...”

(And to: a view of them both moving together.)

(Matters move on.)

(Afterward, they lie side by side.)

Endeavour: “You know, if you were to… take another test, later on… and it says the opposite… I’d be glad to be responsible.”

(She looks at him and smiles.)

Joan: “Oh, you.” 

(She very lightly nibbles on his shoulder. He howls in mock agony. They both laugh.)

(Cut to: Later on. They sleep side by side.)

 

Act Five, Scene Three

(The next week. At the police station.)

(Jim walks up to Endeavour’s desk.)

Jim: “How’d it go at the doctor’s office?”

Endeavour: “Everything checked out normal.”

Jim: “No-?” 

Endeavour: “I don’t have anything.”

Jim: “Whew. Well, I’ll let you stay at the flat until you and your girl find a place. I’m not into making people homeless.”

Endeavour: “Okay.”

(Lewis walks in and takes his seat at his desk.)

Jim (to Lewis): “Hey, did you get your copy of the report on the gun fight at the bank?”

Lewis: “Yeah, it’s here somewhere. Let me see.” (He looks through some papers on his desk, and finds the report.) 

Jim: “Did you sign it?”

Lewis: “Ah, let me.” (He signs the last page.)

Jim: “All right, gimme that.” 

(Lewis hands him the last page.)

Jim: “Okay. Glad I wasn’t at that mess. It must have been hell to clean up.” (He taps the report on Endeavour’s desk.) “So, when are we due at the catering hall?”

Endeavour: “I think seven.”

Jim: “Good. Band, or disc jockey?”

Endeavour: “Deejay.”

Jim: “Open bar?”

Endeavour: “Yes.”

Jim: “And do I hear the pitter-patter of little feet, yet?”

(Endeavour sits up, and glares at Jim.)

Endeavour: “No.”

Jim: “Er, not what I heard.” (He smiles, taps the desk again, and walks away.)

(Endeavour watches him walk.)

(Lewis giggles.)

(Endeavour picks up the phone and calls Joan at the library.)

Librarian: “Hello, Oxford Library, how may I help you?”

Endeavour: “Ah, yes, is Joan Thursday there?”

Librarian: “She’s on lunch break. Is there anything I can help you with?”

Endeavour: “Ah, never mind. Thank you.”

Librarian: “No, really, I saw her just a few minutes ago. She should be back fairly soon.”

Endeavour: “Ah – what is the schedule of overdue fines?”

Librarian: “Let’s see. For books, it’s five pence a week, for records it’s ten, for anything stolen or damaged, it’s-” 

Endeavour: “Thank you, that’s enough.” (He hangs up.)

Lewis: “What’s up, are you not ready? They say nobody ever is.” (He smiles.)

Endeavour: “What?”

Lewis: “You’ll just make it up as you go along, like everybody else does. But congratulations.” (He crosses to Endeavour’s desk and squeezes his shoulder. Then he walks to the water cooler.) “You thought of any names yet?”

(Endeavour returns a blank stare.)

Lewis: “You really didn’t know. Ah, you’ll have time. Maybe I’ll get you one of those name books, out of the library.” (He drinks his water.) “So, do your in-laws want a little Martha, or a Stephanie, or something?”

Endeavour: “I don’t – what...” (He trails off, and spins back and forth in his chair.)

Lewis: “And we’ll probably start getting you the teddy bears and whatnot soon. Don’t worry.”

(Endeavour gets up and goes to walk down the hall. He puts his hands in his pockets.)

 

Act Five, Scene Four

(Later that night. At the party hall.)

(The tables are beginning to fill up with guests. There is a large setup of catering dishes. The disc jockey plays a sound check, at the front of the room.)

DJ: “Testing, one, two, three.”

(More people start to come in to the hall.)

(Cut to: Thursday and Winifred get out of their car and walk in. They go to stand on the side of the entrance, to greet the guests.)

(Endeavour and Jim pull up in the parking lot. So do Marcia and Joan, Lewis, and Valerie, in their respective cars.)

Lewis: “Hey!” (He waves.)

Endeavour: “Hello.” 

Jim (to Lewis): “Hey, you dumb bastard.” (The group all catch up to each other. Jim points at Lewis.) “This genius went and broke his own finger, just to have an excuse to go to the hospital where this woman works, and ask her out on a date.”

Lewis: “No, I really hit it with the hammer.” (He holds up the bandaged digit.)

Jim: “Robert, please.” (He turns and walks toward the hall door.)

Lewis: “I slipped, when I was putting up a new poster in the break room. Really!”

Jim: “Tosh, everybody knows there haven’t been any new posters since the 50s.”

Endeavour (to Joan): “Hello.” (He smiles.)

(She smiles, and takes his hand. They walk in.)

(Everyone says hello to Mr. and Mrs. Thursday.)

(Joan kisses them. Endeavour shakes Thursday’s hand, and kisses Winifred lightly on the cheek.)

Winifred: “How are you?”

Joan: “’M fine.”

Endeavour: “I’m good.”

(The group walk into the hall and take their seats.)

(Thursday stands up and looks around. Sure that everyone is there, he gets up to address the crowd.)

Thursday: “Good evening. Everyone knows why we’re here tonight. To congratulate my daughter and my new son-in-law on their upcoming marriage. Stand up.”

(Joan and Endeavour get up. The crowd applauds. Endeavour is blushing wildly.)

Thursday: “Now, let’s eat.”

(People get up and slowly get in line for the food.)

(Supt. Bright and Mrs. Bright bump into Joan on the line.)

Bright: “Congratulations, young lady.”

Joan: “Thank you.” 

Mrs. Bright: “Have you reserved the church yet?”

Joan: “I don’t think so. My father could probably tell you more about that.”

Mrs. Bright: “Well, ours is St. Augustine, so if you want to talk to the vicar, let me know.”

Joan: “I will.”

(Camera pans down the line of people.)

(Jim taps Endeavour on the shoulder.)

Jim: “Why aren’t you with her?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I… don’t know.” 

Jim: “You should go.”

Endeavour: “I don’t want to, ah, step in front of everybody else.”

Jim: “You’re nervous.”

Endeavour: “Well, not too much.”

Jim: “Yes, you are. I can smell it. Pheromones.”

Endeavour: “Oh?”

Jim: “Yeah, the way animals smell in the jungle.”

Endeavour: “I took a shower.”

(Jim sighs.)

(Camera pans further down, to where Marcia, Valerie and Lewis stand in line.)

Marcia: “Hey.”

Valerie: “How’ve you been?”

Marcia: “Good, I guess.”

Valerie: “I’m sorry, what is it you do for a living?”

Marcia: “I work in the library. With Joan, now.”

Valerie: “Oh, yes. How’s she doing so far?”

Marcia: “Hasn’t burned the place to the ground yet.”

Lewis: “You know, I’m doing all right, too.”

Marcia: “Yes, but you’re a detective, right?”

Lewis: “Well, it’s kinda hard.”

Marcia: “Yes, but they give you a hat.”

Lewis: “No, they took the hats away when I made detective.”

Valerie: “Doesn’t anyone wear hats to work anymore?”

Lewis: “Construction guys, the military, firefighters – you know, important people.”

Valerie: “I don’t get one. I’m an orderly, not a nurse.”

Lewis: “Could have fooled me.”

Valerie (pause): “What does that mean?”

Lewis: “Er, I don’t know.”

(Everyone takes their food and returns to their seats. Endeavour and Joan sit together again. The whole crowd talks and eats.)

(Jim taps his spoon against a glass. Thursday stands up.)

Endeavour (leaning over to whisper to Jim): “Why do you always have to-”

Thursday: “Ahem.” (He raises a hand. Everybody quiets down.) “Five or six years ago, when the Detective Sergeant came to our station, we were still a different department. We were City. Now, everything is new. New coat of arms, some new officers, and a new motorcycle division. But some things in life don’t change.” (He clears his throat.) “When you find somebody good, it’s best to hang on. And so, here’s to my new son-in-law, and my dear daughter. Happy marriage.”

(Joan stands, pulling Endeavour up by the hand. Again, he smiles awkwardly.)

Crowd: “Happy marriage!” (They raise their glasses, and drink.)

(Jim taps his spoon on the glass again. The couple briefly kiss.)

(Then they sit down, and everyone starts to eat and talk again.)

Jim (to Endeavour): “Why didn’t you give a speech?”

Endeavour: “Well, it’s not the wedding yet.”

Jim: “Great, that’ll give you time to think of something.”

Joan: “Oh, don’t.” (She laughs.)

Jim: “It’ll be great when he finally leaves, and the couch is mine again.”

Joan (smirking): “Is it that bad?”

(Endeavour elbows Jim in the ribs.)

Endeavour: “Come on, eh!” 

(Some time passes. Hall workers clear away the dinner. Everyone moves to the dance floor.)

(The disc jockey gets started. People begin to dance. Endeavour and Joan move to the center of the floor. Joan takes his hands.)

Joan: “I can see you’re going to need some help.”

Endeavour: “I can be taught.”

Joan: “There’s hope.” 

(She rests her head lightly on his shoulder.)

(Moments later, he looks up. He is not sure how to introduce the subject Jim spoke of earlier – the possible pregnancy.)

Endeavour: “Um, by the way, are you – ah-” (He stops.)

Joan: “What?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Comfortable. Are you comfortable in your shoes?”

Joan: “Why, did they slip?”

Endeavour: “Ah-” (He decides to drop the subject for now.)

(Close by, Jim and Marcia are dancing. So are Lewis and Valerie.)

Lewis: “So, your impressions so far?”

Valerie: “The food was pretty good.”

Lewis: “Ah, I meant of me.” (He smiles.)

Valerie: “Eh, you might be too.”

(Lewis is startled.)

Lewis: “Why, Ms. Gertz, whatever will people say about you?”

Valerie: “You’ll find out.”

Lewis (pause): “I think I like you already.”

(Time passes. The DJ plays “I Hear a Symphony,” by the Supremes.)

Joan: “You’re a little bit faster tonight. I like that.”

Endeavour: “Watch what you say.” 

Joan (blushing): “Oh!”

(More time passes. The dance comes to an end. Everybody applauds for the DJ. Then, people begin to walk out into the parking lot.)

(Joan takes Endeavour’s hand.)

Endeavour: “Ah, can you get Marcia to...” (He trails off, and smiles.)

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “Let us-”

Joan (whispering): “Go home together?”

(Endeavour nods.)

Joan: “Ah… I’ll see.” (She quickly kisses Endeavour on the cheek, and goes off to meet Marcia.)

Marcia: “Hi, again. It was fun to see you two dance together.”

Joan: “Thanks. Listen, would you be inclined to let me take him home by myself?”

Marcia (looking at Endeavour): “You mean him?”

Joan: “Yeah.”

Marcia: “Well… I suppose I might.” (She smiles.)

Joan: “Thank you. See you at work next week.”

Marcia: “See you.” (She waves and goes to her car.)

(Joan walks back to Endeavour.)

Joan: “So. How are we going to do this?”

Endeavour: “What?”

Joan: “Are we going to my house, or your flat?”

Endeavour: “A hotel again.”

Joan: “Oh! We’d – better get a cab before my father sees.”

Endeavour: “Do let’s.”

(They both rush off down the block, to a pay phone on the corner. They both squash into it.)

Endeavour: “Um, this is – going to be awkward-” 

(Endeavour picks up the receiver and puts a coin in the phone. He dials. Meanwhile, Joan gently kisses him on the back of his neck.)

(She puts her arms around his waist, and leans on his back.)

(His eyes go wide. He half-smiles as he dials a cab company’s number.)

Endeavour: “Ah, hello, can we get a ride from-”

(She kisses him again.)

Endeavour: “Hey, stop that!”

Dispatcher: “What?”

Endeavour: “Ah, I said, we need a ride from the Paulson Ballroom to the, ah, the Laramie Hotel? Yes. I can pay. Five minutes. Fine. See you soon.” (He hangs up.)

(Joan hurries out of the phone booth. She puts up a hand.)

Joan: “Snowflakes. This may be the last storm of the year. Maybe we can finally build that snowman.”

Endeavour: “You never know.”

Joan: “Ah, we didn’t bring anything from home, to wear tomorrow.”

Endeavour: “Well, it’ll be Saturday. Neither of us has to be at work.”

(He smiles. They hold hands as they wait for the car.)

(The cab arrives. They get in the back.)

Endeavour: “The Laramie, please.”

Driver: “Yes, sir.”

(He drives away.)

(Some minutes later, he arrives. They get out. Endeavour pays for the cab.)

Endeavour: “If you could, ah, hide behind a plant, when we get in.”

Joan: “What?”

Endeavour: “A plant.”

(Quickly, he strides to the desk on his own. Joan takes her place in the leaves of a large fern, just inside the door.)

(Endeavour pays for the room, and gets the key. Moments later, he turns around, and signals her to come with him.)

(He grabs her hand and rushes over to the lift. He pushes the 2 button. Once in, he gazes at the ceiling.)

Endeavour: “We’re in 248. Just so you don’t wonder what that was… you just saved me five pounds.”

Joan: “Oh?” 

Endeavour: “Yes, so they can’t charge us for the two beds, you see.” 

(She raises an eyebrow.)

Endeavour: “We’ll have only the one.” 

(She blushes and holds on to his arm.)

(The lift opens. They get out, and walk to their room.)

(He opens the door. They walk in.)

(She first slips into the restroom. Moments later, they switch places.)

(He comes out. She is lying on the bed, above the sheets. He goes to lie next to her.)

Joan: “I hope my parents don’t get worried.”

Endeavour: “Ah, they’ll probably just figure you went to stay with Marcia.” (Pause) “Are you-” (He stops again.)

Joan: “Um, drunk? No, I didn’t have anything to drink tonight.”

Endeavour: “No. Are you-” (He can’t seem to finish the sentence.)

Joan: “Wha-at?” (She smiles.)

Endeavour: “Well, Jim said-”

Joan: “Jim? What is this, now?”

Endeavour: “Ah, did you, you know, talk to him about anything?”

Joan: “Eh, I may have.”

Endeavour: “May have. Well, tell me.”

Joan: “Well… maybe, I took another test.”

Endeavour: “Go on.”

Joan: “And maybe… it said...”

(He grabs her hands.) 

Endeavour: “Come on, you’re driving me crazy.”

Joan: “Ah, yes. Yes, I am.”

(Endeavour laughs, and rocks her back and forth.)

Endeavour: “I can’t believe it.”

Joan: “I really wasn’t trying to trap you. Honest.”

Endeavour: “I know.” 

Joan: “I’ll take a lie detector test, if you want.”

Endeavour: “You’ll do no such thing. By the way, you’re doing this all wrong.”

Joan: “Am I?”

(Suddenly he kisses her, a long, serious kiss. He breaks it off.)

Endeavour: “If you’re trying to seduce me, you haven’t the slightest idea.”

Joan: “Oh? Do tell.”

Endeavour: “It goes like this-” 

(He jumps off the bed, pulls back the sheets, and dives in, to quickly take her in his arms.)

Endeavour: “And this.” (He kisses her again.) “And-”

(Fade out.)

 

Act Five, Scene Five

(Fade in on: Afterward. The sheets are highly rumpled, the blanket lies on the floor, the pillows are askew, and the lamp has been knocked over as well.)

(She is turned toward the window side of the room. He is lying slightly facing her.)

Endeavour: “’M supposed to get a name book. Well, Lewis said he might get us one.”

Joan: “Hmm.” (She smiles.)

(He puts a hand on her shoulder.)

Endeavour: “I’m worried.”

Joan: “Oh?”

Endeavour: “About you. You know, from before.” (He is referring to the miscarriage she had in late 1967, when she was beaten by Ray Morton.)

Joan: “Well, I can go to the doctor next week. To make sure everything is okay.”

Endeavour: “That’d be good.” (He kisses her on the shoulder.) “Sleep well.”

Joan: “You too.” 

(They fall asleep together.)

 

END


End file.
